


Phase: Failure

by Valtor



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Developing Relationship, During Canon, Escape, Established Relationship, First Time, Forests, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtor/pseuds/Valtor
Summary: — Самое важное, это то, что мы есть друг у друга. Не смей забывать об этом, Томми. Глэйд это, лабиринт или чёртов лес, кишащий шизо-зомби, мы выберемся. А сейчас поцелуй меня и поднимайся, не такой ты лёгкий, как думаешь.
Relationships: Gally/Minho (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Резко. Очень резко он пришел в сознание. Словно кто-то грубо выдернул его из вязкой черноты, которая неотвратимо затягивала его вглубь небытия. Но кто-то или что-то одним рывком выкинуло его на поверхность. Швырнуло на раскалённые камни, заставляя очнуться.  
Ему не хватает воздуха и света, он горит и замерзает, стены давят ему, но он в пустоте. В ушах невыносимый звон, будто он залез в церковный колокол во время службы. Перед глазами плывет в буквальном смысле, расплываются пятна без очертаний. Цвета отчётливо контрастируют, но это не мешает им сливаться в один колорит бесформенности.  
Всё тело пульсирует и немеет, но в особенности голова. Кажется, на нём металлический обруч, впивающийся своими шипами в виски и лоб.

Очертания не стали чётче ни на дюйм, но теперь, ему кажется, он может что-то различить. Ему в глаза словно выдавили краску из тюбиков и при каждом движении она всё сильнее размазывается по глазнице и векам.

Он стоит. Вернее, шатается, как надорванный маятник. Ноги заплетаются и он рефлекторно переставляет их, дабы не упасть. Мнётся на месте, резко мотая головой из стороны в стороны и пытаясь нащупать хоть что-нибудь трясущимися руками.  
Его ведёт так сильно, что можно было бы с уверенностью сказать, что качает не его, а то место, где он стоит. Но он не думает об этом, он не в состоянии думать хоть о чем либо.

Ему опять кажется, что пол уходит из-под ног и он остаётся в пустоте. В невесомости. Как Алиса, падающая в кроличью нору, летит на столько долго, что уже не разобрать, падает ли ещё или отказала гравитация.  
Но ничего из этого не происходит и он просто дёргается всем телом, сгибаясь и раскидывая руки в стороны.

В нос бьёт явственная вонь зажарившегося машинного масла, от чего всё в нём делает кульбит, а перед глазами вспыхнули фейерверки.  
Опираясь на стену, он склоняется ещё ниже и откашливает желудочный сок с какими то примесями. Он не видит, но во рту остаётся отвратительный привкус, и из-за этого рвотные рефлексы возобновляются. Но в нём нет ничего, что могло бы выйти, поэтому он просто повинуется рефлексам, не соображая ни капли.

На этот раз действительно задвигался пол, всю кабину затрясло и он, не удержавшись на дрожащих ногах, завалился на спину. В рёбра врезалось что-то острое, но сразу пропало, ибо лифт ещё не прекратил движение.  
Подобрав ноги к груди и перекатившись на бок, он постарался вжаться в пол, слиться с ним. Всё его тело пробивает сильная дрожь, каждый вдох даётся с большими усилиями. Жалобно простонав, он зажмурился и притих, стараясь не оглохнуть от настолько громкой тишины.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде, чем сверху пробился свет. Он вздрогнул и задрал голову к источнику освещения, не зная, щуриться ему или распахивать глаза. С противным скрежетом створки лифта были открыты, впуская в кабину ослепляющие солнечные лучи.  
Он снова захотел спрятаться, залезть в темноту и не вылазить. С появлением света заслоняться от него становилось всё труднее, как бы он ни старался процарапать железный пол.

Несколько пар рук схватили его и потащили туда, к свету и шуму. Испуганно вскрикнув, он попытался отбиться и уползти, но руки всё настойчивей тянули его вверх. На какие-то пару секунд он перестал чувствовать под собой землю и снова появилась тошнота.

Всё изменилось. Теперь вокруг вырисовывались более яркие очертания, сливающиеся во что-то зловещее и ужасающее. К звону в голове прибавились посторонние звуки извне, которые он не мог расценить конкретно. Голоса, смех, блеяние овец, шелест деревьев — всё смешалось невыносимую какофонию и пугало.

Шатаясь и оскальзываясь, он поднялся на ноги не с первого раза. Никто больше его не трогал, но он понимает, что не один. Его окружили неизвестные создания, они хотят убить его. Ему конец, если он ничего не сделает, хоть в таком состоянии он мало что может.

И он побежал. Сорвался с места, поднимая ботинками клочья пыли и земли. Не оборачиваясь и почти не дыша. Он бежит в полную неизвестность, он даже не видит чего-то вокруг себя. Но звуки позади него становятся всё дальше, значит, у него получается.  
Сейчас он может почувствовать, как бежит под кожей кровь, услышать её. Лицо обдаёт встречным ветром, но это не помогает. Он чувствует, как горит изнутри, как его ноги болят и как напрягаются мышцы. Но это всё ничего, ведь у него получается. Он почти убежал, они почти не слышит их...

Правую ногу резко сковывает судорогой, от колена по бедру словно молния прошла, разрывая мышцы и добираясь до кости тысячами мелких иголок.  
С отчаянным криком он падает на траву, на инерции прокатываясь ещё пару метров вперёд. Неужели это конец? Он почти чувствует, как под ним лужей разливается его собственная кровь, а с ней вытекает и жизнь. Он так и умрёт здесь, не в силах пошевелиться.

Всё, что ему остаётся сейчас, прикрыть голову и надеяться, что те, кто сейчас обступают со всех сторон, разберутся с ним быстро.

* * *

На этот раз пробуждение не происходит за секунду, хотя он уже и не вспомнит предыдущего. Звона и шума в голове больше нет, заместо них пришло что-то совершенно другое. Что-то, чего быть не должно, но оно доставляет в разы меньше дискомфорта, чем всё, что было раньше. Через закрытые веки он видит свет, уже не такой яркий, как солнце.

Всё ощущается в большей степени привычным и вменяемым, даже слегка сбитое дыхание слева от себя. Кто-то ещё находится в комнате, но его это не волнует. Голова всё ещё побаливает и гудит, но ему гораздо лучше. Он не помнит, что с ним было, помнит лишь боль и дикий, животный страх. Испуг и страдания.

Рвано выдохнув, он приоткрыл глаза, с удивлением осознавая, что их не режет от света. Чужое дыхание на долю секунды прервалось и снова продолжилось, уже в более спокойном ритме.

— Очухался, Салага?

Он повернул голову к незнакомцу, встречаясь взглядом с карими глазами напротив. Парень сидел на разваливающейся табуретке, скрестив руки и склонившись над ним, видимо, совершенно не задумываясь о личном пространстве.

— Прекрасный забег и не менее прекрасное фиаско, — усмехнувшись, незнакомец склонил голову, из-за чего его волосы съехали на бок.

Сразу метнувшись глазами за этим маломальским движением, он осмотрел светлые длинные пряди и вернулся взглядом к лицу их обладателя. Выглядели они, откровенно говоря, плохо: сухие и спутанные, кажется, он увидел пару колтунов, да и мыл он их, судя по всему, год назад.

Приподняв голову и облизнув пересохшие губы, он тяжело выдохнул и хриплым голосом сказал:  
— Ты поросёнок...

Уронив голову обратно на подушку, он устало проследил за тем, как лицо незнакомца сначала вытянулось в изумлении, а затем тот залился смехом. При чем, прозвучал он значительно выше того, что парень говорил до этого. Наталкивает на мысли, что у него всё ещё ломается голос.

— Отличное начало, Шак, просто шикарно, — отсмеявшись, парень откинулся назад, вовремя хватаясь за свои коленки, ато так и свалился бы с не вызывающей доверия табуретки.

Он начал лениво рассматривать незнакомца, свесив одну ногу с койки. Первым делом, конечно, зацепили волосы — чуть выше лопаток, светлые, объема нет, от слова, совсем. Но так они только подчёркивают худобу лица и выступающие скулы. Он не видит щетины, зато замечает, как парень проводит кончиком языка по губам, тонким и светлым. Неожиданно ему приходит в голову, что он видит их не в первые. Хотя, сколько людей с похожими чертами лица, может они и не встречались с этим парнем.  
Но всё же, он попытался вспомнить и... Ничего.  
Нахмурившись, он поднял взгляд к глазам незнакомца и попытался вспомнить что-то другое. Снова ничего не вышло. Рвано выдохнув, он приподнялся на локтях, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает паника. Он не помнит. У него амнезия. Не помнит абсолютно ничего, в его воспоминаниях такое же месиво, как было недавно перед глазами.

— Эй, полегче, — парень сразу оказался рядом, надавливая ему на плечи и не давая встать.

Он рефлекторно схватил парня за руку, растерянно смотря ему в глаза, после опустив взгляд на руку на своём плече и собственную ладонь. Его пальцы обхватили чужое запястье и сошлись, даже больше, он мог накрыть палец другим.

— Я... Я не могу... — мысли о руках вновь вытеснила паника, сдавила лёгкие и накрыла аккуратными пальчиками шею, вжимая судорожно подёргивающийся кадык в глотку.

— Дыши давай и не дёргайся, — внезапно парень одним лёгким движением руки вдавил его в койку настолько, что в спину врезались все неровности плетёного дна. Это произошло так неожиданно, что дыхание выровнялось само-собой и он в удивлении уставился в лицо напротив. — Вот так.

Парень медленно отстранился, поняв, что сопротивления нет:  
— Меня зовут Ньют.

— Ньют? — он переспросил сглатывая. На плече всё ещё оставалось ощущение крепкой руки. Он не ожидал такого от, на вид, довольно хрупкого парня. Теперь ему казалось, что Ньют обладает такой силой, что может запросто оторвать ему кисть.

— Если тебе угодно, — передразнил его парень, на этот раз садясь рядом, а не на подозрительного изготовления табуретку.

— Я не помню, — он проговорил это дрожащим голосом, что сразу можно понять — он напуган.

— Это нормально, — парень пожал плечами, выглядя чересчур спокойно, как для говорящего, что полная амнезия является нормой.

— Что значит нормально?

Устало вздохнув, парень откинулся спиной ему на ноги и раскинул руки. Одна легла тыльной стороной ладони ему на грудь, привлекая к себе внимание, и Ньют продолжил, не давая задумываться о природе своих поступков:  
— Все мы через это прошли. Тебе стирают память и отправляют в Глэйд, они наверное думают, что это забавно или вроде того, — Ньют начал постукивать пальцами ему по рёбрам.

— Они? Кого ты имеешь в виду? — парень остановил один из пальцев Ньюта, на что тот вытянул ладошку и пальчики к нему. Не задумываясь, он провел пальцем по костлявой ладони.

— ПОРОК, — немного помолчав, он добавил, — по крайней мере, я так думаю. Эта корпорация зла имеет навязчивую идею печатать свой логотип на всём, что под руку попадается. Это написано и на вещах, что нам присылают, и на припасах, и в ла... — Ньют резко оборвал себя, скосив глаза на парня, но тот продолжал самозабвенно гладить его руку, даже не обратив внимание на заминку, — в любом случае, скоро ты вспомнишь своё имя.

Ньют слез с него, поправляя кофту и забирая руку под разочарованное мычание:  
— Ты сейчас в Хомстеде.

— Что со мной было? — он приподнялся, но, словив угрожающий взгляд, всё же лёг обратно.

— Ты был под наркотиком, — Ньют медленно направился к выходу, раскачиваясь на пятках, — он почти выветрился, но тебя ещё может тошнить.

Парень хотел было задать следующий вопрос, у него их не мало, но Ньют махнул рукой, останавливая его. Он уже почти вышел, когда обернулся и добавил:  
— К слову, Шанк, — незнакомое слово неприятно проехалось по ушам, — будет неплохо, если никто не узнает о нашем свидании.

Он приподнял бровь, стараясь вспомнить значение понятия «свидание».  
Добродушно усмехнувшись, Ньют прикрыл за собой дверь и успел вылезти в окно до того, как медбрат вышел из-за поворота.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло меньше минуты после ухода Ньюта, как в дверь постучали и, не успел он ответить, открыли. В комнату заглянул темнокожий парень с коротко стриженными чёрными волосами.

— Уже проснулся, — пробормотал пришедший, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному. Он прикрыл за собой дверь, держа на одной руке поднос и осматриваясь, — ты один?

— Да, — парень ответил немного рассеянно, на этот раз садясь полностью и подтягивая простынь к животу, которая сползла на пол, когда Ньют лёг на него. Всё же, стоит позже спросить его об этом.

— Голова кружится? Тошнит? Недержание? — медбрат, судя по всему, поставил поднос ему на колени и прижал к его лбу холодную мозолистую ладонь. Грубая сухая кожа неприятно соприкоснулась с лицом и он помотал головой, стряхивая чужую руку.

— Я ничего не помню, — потерев свой лоб кончиками пальцев, он осмотрел содержимое подноса: деревянная тарелка с трещиной сбоку, на которой что-то, смутно напоминающее тушёные овощи. В такой же деревянной чашке обыкновенная вода, хотя на счёт её фильтрованности он мог бы поспорить.

— Я Джефф, — представился медбрат, ещё раз осматриваясь, — а кто ты, мы скоро узнаем.

— И как? — он взял чашку, делая небольшой глоток и убеждаясь в том, что вода далеко не первой свежести. На удивление, есть ему не хотелось, не смотря на то, что он не смог бы сказать, когда ел в последний раз. Возможно, это последствия наркотика, который должен вот-вот выветриться. Или из-за того, что его не так давно тошнило, хотя, может и давно, — сколько я здесь?

— С утра, — Джефф пожал плечами, скрещивая руки на груди, — тебе сейчас главное не дёргаться и постараться не наложить в штаны. Вы — новички — такие пугливые.

— Сам бы попробовал попасть непонятно куда, ещё и без памяти, — парень постучал пальцами по кружке, отставляя её.

— Ну да, — тот фыркнул и закатил глаза, дав пациенту подзатыльник, — все мы через это прошли, Шанк. Каждый из нас оказался здесь в лифте, под наркотой и без каких либо воспоминаний. Поэтому не умничай и ешь, ночевать ты тут не будешь.

— Зачем мы здесь?

— Эй, — парень устало вздохнул, потерев руками лицо, — не я здесь экскурсовод. Моя задача — выходить тебя. А вопросы будешь Алби задавать.

Он встрепенулся и поднял вопросительный взгляд на Джеффа, ожидая чего то ещё. Хоть чего то. Но тот лишь показательно кивнул на поднос, покачивая ногой.  
Парень разочарованно вздохнул, отправляя в рот зелёный стручок и размышляя о том, что сказал его первый гость. Ньют мало что растолковал, но не казался таким уж неприступным, и он решил как следует допросить парня чуть позже. А ещё о его выходках. Он совсем небыл против, Ньют не настолько тяжёлый, что бы доставлять дискомфорт. Но мало ли, вдруг у них здесь принято нарушать личное пространство и наушать правила. Собственно, почему он попросил не рассказывать о своем визите?

— Джефф? — он медленно отодвинул тарелку, поймав на себе усталый взгляд, — сколько в Глэйде человек?

— Около полусотни, на данный момент, — начал было разъяснять Джефф, но с подозрением прищурился, — откуда ты знаешь, что это место называется Глэйд?

Новичок затих на пару секунд, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего:  
— Ну... Ты же сам сказал, разве нет? — невинно пробормотал парень, запихиваясь овощами.

* * *

На небе уже появились первые звёзды, а солнце, если и не село, то вот-вот должно было. Очень медленно плыли тёплые, почти персиковые облака. Они не похожи даже на вату, выглядя ещё мягче и легче. Гладкое голубое небо уже начало приобретало более тёмные оттенки и плавно переходило в светлые к другому краю горизонта. На его холодном фоне комочки облачков выглядят ещё ярче, по краям переходя в настолько горячий цвет, будто раскалённый металл.

Его только выпустили из больничной койки, а Алби уже потащил его на экскурсию. Алби — так представился высокий тёмный парень, хотя, назвать его парнем уже кажется ошибкой, скорее мужчина. У того хорошо развитая мускулатура и выступающие ниже локтя вены, большие выразительные губы и красные глаза, словно он не спал несколько дней подряд, а потом с усердием тёр всё лицо. Он дал бы ему лет двадцать.

Это был уже третий человек, представившийся ему, и начинало казаться, что над ним насмехаются из-за того, что своего имени он не помнит. Он так и не понял, сколько это — скоро, когда он вспомнит, как его зовут.

— И так, Салага, начнем с правил, — Алби вёл его через негустой подлесок из ветхого деревянного здания. Оно не выглядело крепким и, тем более, надёжным. Слово "рухлядь" подходит лучше всего. Но оно не развалилось, пока он был там, и на том спасибо.

— Как скоро ты вспомнил своё имя?

Алби обернулся, вопросительно вскинув брови и взъерошив волосы на затылке:  
— Я изначально его помнил.

Новичок остановился, нервно сглотнув. И не забывал? Тогда почему он не помнит? Может, создатели переборщили и стёрли ему всю память. И теперь он так и останется безымённым на веки вечные, будет скитаться с козликами и щипать травку, пока однажды не осознает, что имени у него и небыло, а всё это иллюзия и он уже давным-давно мёртв и находится в матрице...

— Эй, тебе плохо? — Алби обеспокоенно положил руку парню на плечо, глядя на перекосившееся и побелевшее лицо, — может, вернёмся в Хомстед?

Он жалобно промычал, переводя взгляд на вожака:  
— А если у меня нет имени? — он и сам удивился, каким писклявым и несчастным прозвучал его голос.

Алби рассмеялся, похлопывая его по плечу. Парень не понял такого приступа веселья. Вдруг у него действительно нет имени?

— Не ты один не помнишь своего имени, — Алби обвел рукой места вокруг них, — точнее, не помнили. Только несколько человек знали свои имена изначально, остальные вспоминают в течении дня-двух.

Парень напряжённо осмотрел несколько человек вдалеке, с подозрением прищурившись.

— И, даже если ты не вспомнишь, — растягивая слова, он вожак, — чего точно не случится. Ты сможешь сам придумать себе имя. Ну или обратись с этим к Ньюту, он у нас спец в именах.

— В именах? — он встрепенулся, услышав знакомое имя. Может тот помнит больше остальных и знает его? Или у него есть какие-то записи с именами?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — усмехнувшись, Алби направился дальше, — мы говорили о правилах, Салага.

Парень направился следом, засунув руки в карманы и стараясь отбросить не самые радостные мысли на потом.

— Для начала, ты должен работать. Если не хочешь себе проблем, не отлынивай, мы тут выживаем за счёт того, что делаем. У нас есть девять видов работы, одной из них займёшься ты. А может и не одной, можно взять несколько. Здесь у нас Хогсмид.

Он проследил за тем, куда указывал Алби: та самая ветхая деревянная постройка, из которой они недавно вышли. Вокруг негусто растут деревья с высоко выступающими корнями. Он не знал, как эти деревья называются, но выглядели те внушительно.  
Прищурившись, он всмотреться в одно из окон второго этажа. Стекла там, конечно, не было. Ему показалось, что кто-то стоит у окна и наблюдает за ними. Правда, сказать кто он не смог бы, даже если бы знал всех местных — на столько расплывчатым было очертание.

Когда они уходили оттуда, он успел немного осмотреться и ужаснуться тому, на сколько всё держится на соплях. В здании имелось три этажа, но на крыше была какая-то пристройка, так что можно сказать, что их четыре. Доски и балки выглядели так, словно их сколотили в большой спешке и довязали верёвками. Когда они дошли до лестницы, он засомневался, не будет ли безопасней сигануть в окно: поручни и ступеньки были на столько кривыми, что буквально торчали во все стороны. Те пол минуты, что он спускался, половицы нещадно трещали и скрипели. Алби, казалось, было совершенно плевать.

Стены явно были сделаны с трудом, но без знаний постановки зданий, ибо между досками и брёвнами имелись просветы, в которые были запиханы трава и мох. Аккуратнее всего вышли у строителей окна, которые те просто прорубили в уже имеющихся стенах и обклеили по бокам чем то, вроде рамок для картин. На втором этаже кое-где нахватало половиц, но, если судить по обломкам щепок, они там были ещё совсем недавно.

Парень голубого вдохнул, втягивая аромат леса, костра и чего-то копчёного. Слабо ощущался запах скота, который он заприметил в другой части Глэйда. Ужин уже начали готовить и с другой части Хомстеда поднималась ниточка белого дыма.  
Вообще-то, его волновало, что это за стены вокруг их изобильного местечка. Возможно ли, что они в окопе или каком-то огромном террариуме? И создатели изучают их, как муравьев.  
Но он помалкивал, ожидая, когда Алби сам всё расскажет.

— Там, с другой стороны, — Алби помахал как раз на то место, откуда шёл дым и пахло костром, — у нас что-то вроде столовой и кухни. Повара стараются, так что не суди то, что дадут.

От этих слов он задумался, на сколько плохо тут с пропитанием и стоит ли ему пойти в готовку. Как ему казалось, готовить он умел, хоть и не особо помнил названия блюд.  
На месте столовой располагалось несколько деревянных столов и лавок, небольшая деревянная постройка, больше смахивающая на навес с соломенной крышей. Чуть в стороне находилось какое-то странное нагромождение камней и веток, предназначение которого не приходило ему в голову.

— Там, — Алби указал на лес левее от Хомстеда, — могильник.

— В каком смысле могильник? Кладбище? — парень напрягся, настороженно покосившись в сторону леса.

— Тебе не грозит оказаться там, если будешь придерживаться правил. У нас бывают тёмные дни, узнаешь со временем.

Деревья стояли тесно друг к другу, так, что можно увидеть их переплетённые корни. Сквозь стволы мало что просматривалось, но он успел заметить невысокую постройку. 

— Ты можешь ходить туда, но не думаю, что тебе там понравится.

Они почти подошли к небольшим огородам, и с такого расстояния он уже мог рассмотреть кукурузу, кусты томатов и фруктовые деревья. Между рядами плантаций стояли деревянные парки, связанные между собой, по которым тоже вились какие-то растения. Там ходило человек десять, каждый с садовым инструментом.  
Ему пришло в голову, что он не хотел бы оказаться здесь ночью. Увидеть в полной темноте фигуру с остро заточенной косой, сверкающей в свете луны, не казалось весёлым времяпрепровождением.

— Эй, Алби!

Обернувшись на голос, Алби улыбнулся и протянул руку пришедшему:  
— Ньют, как жизнь?

Парень обернулся, осматривая пришедшего. Тот самый парень, который заглядывал к нему парой часов ранее. Он с удивлением отметил, что Ньют выше и гораздо тоньше, чем ему показалось изначально. И улыбается он как-то по-кошачьему. Такой мягкой и тёплой улыбкой своими розовыми губками, от которых по бокам отходят небольшие ямочки, которые есть у всех во время улыбки. Хотя, возможно он просто рад видеть кого-то знакомого и на самом деле Ньют на источает никакой теплоты.

— Пашем, отклячив задницу, — Ньют загадочно подмигнул ему и протянул руку, — я Ньют. Ты новенький, да?

— Ты... — он потянулся к руке, беря её за пальчики и опуская на них взгляд. В прошлый раз он не успел до конца налюбоваться хрупкой кистью светлой ручки, которая так бессовестно соединила его тело с деревянным дном койки, — Ньют.

— Да, — поддакивая, Ньют тоже опустил взгляд на свою руку.,

Алби вскинул бровь, проследив за этим странным рукопожатием и поставив руки на пояс:  
— Ньют, будь добр...

Парень провел подушечками по длинным тоненьким пальчикам, оглаживая каждую фалангу и длинные аккуратные ноготки. Ему показалось странным, что под ними нет и соринки, при том, что Ньют работает в саду. Выделяющиеся костяшки, от которых аккуратными полосами отходят косточки. По ним натянута светлая кожа и можно увидеть, как под ней всё двигается при малейшем движении. Под кожей просматриваются еле-выступающие голубые венки, сплетающиеся ближе к запястью, откуда выступает боковая косточка.  
Он перевернул кисть ладонью вверх, проводя пальцами по гладкой и почти белой ладошке. Здесь ещё явней видны вены и розовые участки у внутренней части костяшек, где кожа особенно тонкая. А в самом центре красуется три косточки, по которым он так бережно провел пальцами. Кисти рук абсолютно чистые и без шрамов или натёртостей, значит, за ними следят и ухаживают. Что странно, учитывая состояние волос.

Он поднял голову, с удивлением отмечая, что причёска изменилась. Ньют тщательно вымыл голову, но ещё не успел причесаться. Волосы были собраны в мкомпактный пучок на затылке и большая их часть уже выбилась, обрамляя лицо привычными линиями. Сейчас они кажутся ещё светлее, чем раньше и даже воздушней. Из-за того, что волосы стали рассыпчатыми и чистыми, они держали объем и через пряди пробивались последние лучи солнца, создавая видимость свечения. Сами по себе волосы были прямыми, но ещё короткие волосинки после мытья вздёрнулись вверх, завиваясь и покачиваясь на ветру.

Ньют поднял голову следом и зацепился взглядом за руку, тянущуюся к нему. Он и не подумал отстраниться когда парень запустил руку ему в волосы, легко касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи головы. Он провел пальцами сквозь пряди, расчесывая их и потирая между пальцами.

Парень медленно потянул резинку вниз, освобождая волосы из почти развалившегося пучка и расчесывая их пальцами. Ньют так и стоял в полуметре от него, улыбаясь своей кошачьей улыбкой и слегка склонив голову к его руке.  
Парень отделил верхние прядки от основных, собирая их пальцами и подвязывая резинкой.  
Пригладив ладонью выбивающиеся волосинки, он аккуратно потянул крайние части импровизированного хвостика, затягивая его надёжней.

Никто не заметил, как вокруг всё притихло, даже козы стали блеять тише и птицы дали себе перерыв от беспрерывных трелей. Работники плантаций стояли поодаль, с лёгким испугом и ожиданием наблюдая за происходящим. Алби как-то скосило, в связи с чем нельзя сказать, какую эмоцию сейчас выражает его лицо: обречённость или шок.  
В паре метров прямо за спиной новичка остановился азиатской внешности парень, раскрыв рот и неверяще взирая на безмятежно улыбающегося Ньюта.

Ньют, еле касаясь, провел пальцами по хвостику, стараясь представить себе, как он сейчас выглядит. Волосы больше не падаюь на лицо, спускаясь только от висков и дальше. Такую причёску в пору назвать пальмочкой.

— Вы, — азиат зло прошипел, поднимая указательный палец и обводя двоих, на которых сейчас было сосредоточено всеобщее внимание, — оба понятия не имеете, что такое личное пространство.

Синхронно вопросительно промычав, парни перевели взгляд на говорившего. Тот смотрел на них то ли с ненавистью, то ли с усмешкой. Что бы там ни было, они не поняли.

— Минхо, с возвращением, — миловидно усмехнувшись, Ньют склонил голову в знак приветствия.

Минхо поморщился, смотря на него, как на психически нездорового человека, которому требуется помощь специалистов.

— Нет, — отрезал Минхо, снимаясь с места и трусцой убегая в сторону леса.

Новичок и Ньют посмотрели ему вслед, пока последний не перевёл взгляд на Алби. Тот так и стоял с промежуточной эмоцией на лице, склонив голову.

— Ты что-то хотел? — напомнил Ньют, не глядя опуская руку и беря парня за запястье. Они взялись за руки, вопросительно взирая на Алби.

— Я? — вожак медленно поднял голову, рвано выдыхая. Ему трудно давалось осознание происходящего, как и всем наблюдающим.

— Ты, — уточнил парень, проводя большим пальцем по костлявой ладошке.

— Я, — Алби протяжно вздохнул, осматриваясь, — я что-то хотел?

Ньют взял руку новичка второй, пожимая её:  
— Я найду Чака, он тебе поможет.

— Да, найди его, — утвердительно кивнул Алби, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и указывая куда-то налево.

Ньют отвесил лёгкий поклон на прощание, направившись на кухню. Алби же пошел туда, куда показывал, уводя с собой новичка. Парень обернулся, осматривая со спины удаляющуюся голову. Почему-то, причёска, сделанная имя самим, напомнила ему неудачно слепленного снеговика, когда первый ком получается большим и идеально подходящим, а на верхний уже нет времени и получается такой, какой есть.

— Мы... Мы остановились на живодёрне, да, вот же она,— продолжал экскурсию Алби, глубоко дыша и осматриваясь.

Парень обернулся ещё раз, встречаясь взглядом с Ньютом и сразу отворачиваясь обратно. На самом деле, он и сам не очень понял, что сейчас произошло. Всё казалось таким правильным, он даже не почувствовал, что что-то не так. Зато это чувство накрыло его сейчас. Какого черта произошло?  
Он обернулся ещё раз, мельком глянув на развивающиеся на ветре волосы.

Он планировал всего лишь ненавязчиво ответить на то, что Ньют безнаказанно повалялся на нём. Но сначала он засмотрелся на прекрасные кисти рук, такие изящные и светлые, особенно в контрасте с его собственной подзагоревшей кожей. Потом он вспомнил, что в прошлый раз его внимание привлекли волосы и он решил посмотреть на них ещё раз. А всё, что произошло дальше, казалось само-собой разумеющимся. Просто, только сейчас он понял, как странно это, наверное, было для Ньюта — неизвестный мальчишка начал распоряжаться его волосами, перед этим излапав за кости. Но ведь, если бы он был против, разве он не отстранился бы?

— Живодёрня, здесь выращивают и забивают... Чувак, нет, какого хрена? — Алби остановился и обернулся, непонимающе смотря на новичка.

Тот поднял голову от созерцания примятой травы, выглядя не менее растерянно.

— Ты трогал его волосы.

— Да-а... — он ответил, но не ответил, а скорее переспросил.

— Нет, Шанк. Ты трогал его волосы.

— Да, я трогал его волосы, — более уверенно произнес парень

— Это Ньют и его волосы. Последний раз, когда кто-то пытался потрогать его волосы, он оказался в Хомстед с вывихнутым плечом и растяжением связок, — отчеканил Алби, тыкая пальцем по направлению в пол. — А ты просто взял и потрогал его волосы.

Парень смотрел на вожака, не до конца понимая, что от него требуется. Да, он потрогал чужие волосы и ничего не отхватил за это. Но разве это так плохо? Почему Алби смотрит на него с чем-то во взгляде, напоминающим ненависть?

— Эй, я не знаю...

— Вы, что, были знакомы раньше?

— Что?

Алби цокнул, скрещивая руки и отворачиваясь. У него в голове не укладывалось и он явно не способствовал этому продвижению.

— Ладно. Хорошо, всё прекрасно, — широко улыбнувшись и подняв руки в примирительном жесте, тот быстрым шагом пошел к подлеску, — иди в столовую, Шанк.

Новичок растерянно проследил за ним, оставаясь на месте. Парой секунд после, он перевёл взгляд к плантациям. Он видел, как некоторые парни указывали на него и переговаривались, но расстояние не позволяло услышать, что именно те говорили. Ещё с минуту простояв на месте, он направился туда, откуда поднимался дым.


	3. Chapter 3

Последние лучи солнца уже скрылись и на ещё не потемневшем небе начали проглядываться звёзды. В Глэйде зажглись фонари и лампочки, навязанные проводами на деревья и которых он сначала не заметил. Но в рабочих частях, где расположились плантации и живодёрня, они наоборот гасли. На сегодня рабочий день окончен и парни начали сходиться к главной поляне, где становилось всё шумнее. Несколько ребят покрупнее несли из леса ветки и брёвна, сваливая в потемневшее от угля и пепла углубление ближе к кухне. То большое нагромождение из веток и камней в центре поляны оказалось кострищем, что используется не каждый день, вот и сегодня его не зажгли.

Парень сидел за одним из столов на поляне уже около получаса, осматриваясь и пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. Каждый раз, когда у него почти получалось припомнить ту или иную деталь, всё резко размывалось, отдавая в голову тягучей болью. Он как будто смотрел через мутную запотевшую пластмассу, вроде как что-то и видно, но на столько размыто, что максимум у него выходит различить лишь силуэты. Если бы он ещё помнил, что это за силуэты, он бы, может, и понял, что видит. Но напрочь отшибленная память не способствовала воспоминаниям, от слова, совсем.

Он вспомнил несколько более-мения понятных моментов, которые можно растолковать. Он даже подумывал рассказать кому-нибудь о них, может, его поймут. Спустя десять минут страданий ему наконец удалось рассмотреть в памяти пространство, светлое настолько, что, видь он чётче, в пору ослепнуть. Там были голубоватые тени, постоянно что-то щелкало и стояла едкая вонь от чего-то спиртового. Так пахнет больница, а было это прямо перед тем, как его кинули в лифт. Может, тогда ему и стёрли память. От этого появлялись смешанные эмоции, что не отменяло того, что он начал чувствовать себя подавленно.

Вторым, что он смог различить, был запах. Он решил, что это запах чая. Да, когда-то он пил его — травяной чай в бежевой чашке с какими-то выдавленным узорами. Он не мог вспомнить людей или моменты, но отдельные кусочки, вроде чашки или одежды, он смог бы точно описать. Вот и этот запах, такой известный, но кажется особенным. Похоже на сбор трав, но не всех подряд, несколько сильно выделялись. Он потратил ещё минут двадцать, ходя по поляне и нюхая деревья и прочие растения, странные цветочки, плющи и мох. Всё пахло очень похоже, но, всё же, не так. Что-то отличалось.  
Он вряд-ли знает — так пахнут черёмуха и липа, откуда бы ему. Но, даже если бы он знал, это не всё. Есть ещё запах, слабый и примешанный к травам. Мягкий и такой, к которому быстро принюхиваешься, он чувствовал его раньше не единожды, слишком точно он смог воспроизвести его в голове и почувствовать, даже не находясь рядом с источником запаха.

Больше в голову не шло ничего, он ещё немного попытался совместить полученные воспоминания, но из этого ничего не вышло. Разве что, он был в реабилитационном центре в горах, где растут те самые травы и работники ходят в голубых халатах .  
Оставив это как вариант, он прикрыл глаза и лёг головой на вытесанный, но не лакированный стол. Полежать в тишине подольше не вышло, напротив кто-то плюхнулся на лавку и, тяжело дыша, пару раз кашлянул.

— Привет, — неожиданно высокий голос поприветствовал его и стол слегка шатнулся, когда пришедший облокотился на него.

Парень поднял голову, осматривая сидящего напротив: упитанный мальчик с пухлыми щёчками, маленьким носиком и кудрявыми тёмными волосами. Веснушки и румянец придавали личику невинности, он дал бы мальчику лет тринадцать.

— Привет, — устало кивнув, он опустил голову обратно на стол и прикрыл глаза.

— Я Чак, — мальчик вытер краями жилетки пот со лба, загнанно выдыхая и опуская на лавку рядом с собой груду пустых кастрюль и мешок с садовыми инструментами, создавая много лишнего шума и грохота. На поляне и так собралось достаточно народа, из-за чего стоял многоголосый галдёж.

— Привет, Чак, — повторно поздоровался парень, таким же монотонным и сухим голосом. Он не хотел показаться грубым, но действительно выдохся.

— Ньют сказал показать тебе пару мест, но ты выглядишь, как протухшая печёнка, — сетовал Чак, начиная распутывать комок своей поклажи.

— Почему бы Ньюту самому не показать мне пару интересных мест? — с лёгкой издёвкой в голосе поинтересовался новичок и оторвался от стола, подставив под подбородок руки. Он чувствует себя не лучшим образом, у его болит голова и он по прежнему ничего не помнит, а то, что вспомнить удалось, никак не вязалось с общей картиной. Ах, да, общей картины тоже нет. В его голове оперный театр.

— Он сказал, что займётся тобой позже, — отвлечённо пробормотал Чак и дёрнул один из ножей на себя, чуть ли не рассекая себе бровь.

— В каком смысле займётся?

Мальчик пожал плечами, прикусив кончик языка и всеми силами стараясь распутать крохотный узелок. Новичок наблюдал за этим ещё с минуту, нахмурившись и стараясь увидеть в Ньютовой фразе скрытый подтекст, но в голову ничего не шло. Приличного.  
Цокнув, он забрал у Чака клок верёвок и за пару секунд распустил злосчастный узел. Тот удивлённо хмыкнул, усмехаясь:

— Спортсмен, так ещё и с ловкими пальцами?

— Я спортсмен? — парень вопросительно вскинул бровь, проводя руками по своим плечам и груди. Особо мышц он не ощутил.

— Ты быстро бегаешь, если бы ещё не падал, — посмеиваясь, Чак провел ладонью по шее, — у нас не все такие скоростные, я об этом.

— А при чём тут это? — он не понимал, к чему ведёт мальчик, как будто дали делать упражнения, не объяснив теорию.

— Алби говорил тебе про профессии?

— Не совсем.

Осмотревшись, Чак начал объяснять:  
— Ну, их восемь: строители, садовники, забойщики, повара, медики, чистильщики, бегуны и слоперы. Ты попробуешь каждую и тебя приставят, куда больше приживёшься. На всё-про-всё у тебя несколько дней, а главные тут Алби и Ньют. Он тут второй по старшинству, как я понял, или вроде того.

Ещё немного посидев, он поднялся. На самом деле, он мало что понял, несколько незнакомых слов ввели в ступор, а система отбора показалась странной.  
Он направился к воротам, кивнув на вопросительный взгляд Чака.

Ворота или что бы это ни было, он заприметил ещё час назад и всё ждал, пока кто нибудь объяснит ему, где они, но никто не торопился этого делать. Как ему казалось, от того прихода Ньюта и пары слов, которые он бросил между делом, и то проку больше.

Та огромная территория, где они все находятся, окружена четырьмя каменными стенами, в высоту явно не меньше шестидесяти метров каждая. По центру каждой из стен громоздились огромные проёмы в высоту всей стены, за которыми он с расстояния ничего не смог рассмотреть. В некоторых местах густо увитые плющом, они создавали то самое чувство подопытного кролика и постоянной слежки. Если Ньют прав и сюда их отправила группка не самых вменяемых ученых, должны же за ними как-то наблюдать, иначе какой в этом смысл? Но камер нигде не наблюдалось и от этого становилось только хуже, ведь, они точно есть, но их не видно, поэтому, сказать сколько их и где именно за тобой следят, понять невозможно.  
В центре каждой стены зияют походы во всю высоту, через которые веет холодом и затхлой сыростью. Света там небыло, так что, вжаться в детали возможности не представилось.

Он смог рассмотреть только уходящий в черноту коридор и ответвления в стороны, да усыпанный сухими листьями пол, когда кто-то схватил его со спины, толкая, почти кидая в стену. Парень рефлекторно пробежал несколько метров, врезаясь в холодную и совсем не мягкую стену, зашипев от боли и досады. Губу начало щипать и во рту появился такой знакомы металлический привкус — кровь.

— Ты совсем поехавший или не догоняешь? — донёсся грубый голос из-за его спины, а затем торопливые шаги и его снова схватили за плечи, разворачивая к себе.

Над ним возвышался парень, как минимум на пол головы выше. Его короткие русые волосы выглядели жёсткими и блестящими, будто их натёрли куском жирного мяса, а на брови не хватило времени и нарисовали две неровные полоски над глазами. В целом, весь парень был взмыленным и разил потом, видимо, только окончил свою работу.

Новичок загнанно выдохнул, ухватившись за крепкую руку на своем плече и обиженно поджав губы. Он же ничего такого не сделал, так почему его уже швыряют об стену? Тут принято прижимать к первой попавшейся поверхности? Как ему казалось, эта фраза всегда имела совершенно другой подтекст.

— Отпусти меня, — он бесстрашно задрал голову, смотря снизу вверх в обозлённые глаза и стараясь не показывать той толики страха, которая появилась, когда он, попытавшись сдвинуть руку со своего плеча, не смог сделать этого и на миллиметр. Изначально ему показалось, что парень, хоть и крепче его, но не такой уж и непобедимый и, в случае чего, он смог бы с ним разобраться. По крайней мере, ощущал он себя не намного слабее.

— Если ты думаешь, что, раз уж ты новенький, тебе будут спускать с рук нарушения правил, то сильнее ты ещё никогда не ошибался! — парень ещё раз толкнул его об стену, прежде, чем несколько подбежавших парней потянули его назад.

— Да какого чёрта?! — только избавившись от сдерживающих его рук, он дёрнулся вперёд, ядовито шипя в лицо напавшему, — я даже имени своего не помню, так что, если ты думаешь, что я знаю о каких-то правилах, то сильнее ты ещё никогда не ошибался, — передразнивая, он поднялся на носочки, сравнившись с парнем в росте и смотря ему в глаза на одном уровне.

— Галли, — в третий раз произнёс тот самый азиат, которого он видел пол часа назад, прямо в ухо парню, который был готов размазать новичку мозги по стене, судя по его лицу, — он того не стоит, пойдём.

— Минхо... — Галли снова дёрнулся вперёд, на этот раз больше показательно, чем с реальной угрозой.

— Эй, — подоспевший Чак сбито дышал и опирался на колени, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Он кивнул парню, выпрямляясь и откидывая рукой волосы с лица назад, — ты чего?

— Я? Это он набросился на меня! — он озлобленно прошипел, но остался на месте, какой-то парень пониже придержал его за локоть, отрицательно качая головой.

Вырвав руку из не особо крепкой хватки, он сделал несколько шагов назад и обернулся, ещё раз посмотрев в тёмный коридор.  
В этот момент на стенах зажглись красные фонарики, расположенные на расстоянии двух метров друг от друга одной полосой от земли до самого верха, вдоль проёмов. В ноги отдалась весьма ощутимая вибрация и камешки на земле стали отскакивать от земли.

Внутри всё похолодело, когда он увидел стену слева от себя, едущую на него. Огромная каменная махина двигалась по направлению к нему, сопровождая своё перемещение гулким скрежетом и порывами холодного ветра из черноты коридора. Он подумал, что прямо сейчас начнёт подпрыгивать вместе с камнями или него унесет ветром, хотя, возможно, стена раздавит его прежде. Подняв голову, он понял, что движется вся шестидесяти метровая створка. Одновременно. У него в голове не укладывается, как что-либо таких масштабов может вообще сдвинуться с места. Собственно, он тоже не мог, пока Чак не дёрнул его за руку на себя, вытаскивая обратно. Он неуверенными шагами прошел назад, давая уводить себя назад, но не переставал смотреть вверх. Стена ехала ещё пару секунд, заняв место в пазе в стене напротив. Одновременно с этим стихло всё то, что появилось так же резко, как и остановилось: камни последний раз подскочили и упали на пол, там и оставаясь, землетрясение прекратилось вместе с сильным ветром и волосы новичка остались в той укладке, в которую из сдуло. Вся чёлка вверх, открытый лоб и стоящие на руках волоски дыбом.

Поджав подрагивающую губу к другой, он наконец обернулся, понимая, что вокруг никого нет, кроме Чака. Люди вдалеке как будто и не заметили таких пустячков, как землетрясения и сдвинувшиеся огромные стены по всему периметру. Все ворота оказались закрыты.

— Что тут... Что... — он не знал, как выразить те непонимание и страх, которые он испытал мгновением ранее.

— Да ладно, у меня было ещё хуже, — небрежно махнул рукой Чак и кивнул идти за собой, — давай, поторапливайся.

Он послушно направился следом, настороженно оборачиваясь на ворота, словно те могли по-тихому раскрыться обратно. Казалось, с закрытием в Глэйде стало ещё темнее.

Вся жизнь сосредоточилась на поляне. В свете костра и фонариков она преобразилась и стала выглядеть по другому. Столы и лавки занимают часть пространства, но парни всё равно расселись на земле по несколько человек вокруг обугленной ямы, в которой огонь только разгорается, но уже выглядит внушительно. Сначала он подумал, что там будут зажаривать тушки животных, но стало ясно, что кострище здесь исключительно ради забавы и тепла. Несколько человек несут два больших котла к самому ближнему столу, на котором уже стоят подносы с чем то продолговатым и пять больших бутылей. Все уже успели принюхаться, но даже так запах свежеприготовленной еды заставлял задуматься, когда последний раз ты ел.

— Галли немного вспыльчивый, — Чак опустился на примятую траву, похлопав рукой по месту рядом с собой.

— Самую малость, — пробурчал парень и занял предложенное место. 

— Его мало кто терпит, хотя можешь попробовать подружиться с ним, — он пожал плечами, — на тех, с кем он тесно общается, он не срывается.

— Как будто я на него сорваться не могу.

— Расслабься, Шанк, — Чак, усмехнувшись, повертел головой, — что Алби рассказал тебе?

Парень тоже осмотрелся и устало вздохнул, приглаживая волосы на место. Людей вокруг становилось все больше, полсотни человек самого разного телосложения, национальности и возраста. У большей части были отросшие спутанные волосы, но не длинные, как у Ньюта, таких можно посчитать на пальцах одной руки. У тех словно пушистые шапки разного цвета, волосы, как у Чака, лезут на лицо и в уши. Есть более ухоженные парни, с не совсем ровно подрезанными волосами на подобии стрижки. Либо подобранные в хвосты и пучки, спутанные тугие косички, едва доходящие до плеч.  
Он не знает, связанно ли это с тем, что Ньют был первым, кого он увидел, но его волосы ему приглянулись больше всего и именно их ему хотелось трогать снова и снова. Рефлекторно пропустив собственные волосы через пальцы, он понял, что ему не помешало бы вымыться.

— Рассказал, что где и что надо работать.

— Значит, правил всего три, — продолжил Чак, словно он и вел экскурсию прежде. — Первое ты знаешь, второе: не обижай других Глэйдеров.

На этих словах новичок презрительно фыркнул и закатил глаза, подложив руки под голову и легши на спину:  
— Да Галли уже должен быть наказан.

— Ну, — Чак пожал плечами, теребя шнурок на желетке, — с Галли всё сложно. Он куратор строителей, Минхо...

— Что за внутренняя коррупция? То, что он куратор, даёт ему возможность нарушать придуманные ими же правила?

Чак вздохнул, оглянувшись в сторону одного из столплений парней, в котором находились и Галли с Минхо. Те вполне добродушно общались между собой и с ребятами вокруг них, ни намёка на недавнюю перепалку. Они и не смотрели в их с Чаком сторону.

— Слушай, я сам ещё не до конца разобрался, я тут всего месяц, — снова зачесав волосы назад, мальчик виновато опустил взгляд.

— Ладно, прости, — парень прикрыл глаза, покачав головой, — давай дальше.

Чак кивнул, снова осмотревшись:  
— Нельзя выходить в лабиринт.

— Лабиринт? — новичок оживился, открыв глаза, — где?

— Вокруг, — тот повел головой по кругу, — мы в центре лабиринта, есть четыре выхода. Никому, кроме бегунов, нельзя туда соваться.

— Из-за незнания местности?

— Нет.

Парень встрепенулся и сел, заинтересованно осматриваясь. Это место не перестало казаться ему ужасной клеткой, но зато пришел интерес. Тот самый — живой, трепещущий интерес с толикой страха и нетерпения.

— Там гриверы. Я не знаю, что это или кто, но, говорят, это машины для убийств. Буквально или нет, я так и не понял, но мне и этого достаточно, чтобы не соваться в проклятый лабиринт.

Ему показалось, Чак говорит о лабиринте с неприязнью, если ни ненавистью. Но от этого стало только интересней, ведь, если их окружают стены в почти двадцать этажей, и это всего четыре стены, то сколько их там, снаружи?

— И тебе не интересно, что там?

— Чувак, — протянул Чак, отрицательно качая головой, — гриверы жалят. Насмерть.

У него промелькнуло очень смешанное чувство, только усилившее интерес. Теперь ему хотелось знать ещё больше про лабиринт, про то, что за стенами. Глэйд теперь казался маленькой точкой на огромном холсте, исполосованном коридорами и тупиками, увитыми плющом. Гриверы предстали в голове образом смеси гигантского рака и осы под три метра ростом. Ему подумалось, что там, за воротами, стены ещё выше и темней.

— Так, почему бегунам можно? Они специально обучены или у них есть оружие? — продолжил допытываться парень, вытянув шею и как бы пытаясь высмотреть, что там, за стенами.

— Они лучшие из лучших, запомни это, — Чак встал, отряхивая зад, — нам стать бегунами не светит.

— Почему? — искренне недоумевая, он просяще уставился на мальчика.

— Потому что, — бросил Чак, поморщившись, — давай не будем об этом, я не расспрашивал, мне это не интересно. Можешь попытать удачу у Минхо, он куратор бегунов.

Парень метнулся взглядом в сторону азиата и его восторг сразу поутих, стоило наткнуться на Галли. Вспыльчивая персона всё тёрлась вокруг нужного ему человека, хихикая и трогая того то за руки, то за спину. С кислой физиономией новичок отвернулся, поднимая голову к Чаку. Тот рассмеялся, смотря на его лицо и протягивая руку.

— Я же говорю, они почти всегда в свободное время таскаются вместе, — он вытянул парня за руку, хотя тот скорее встал без помощи, — весь день Минхо мотается по лабиринту, его можно застать от закрытия ворот до открытия. Вот Галли и пользуется, я бы на твоём месте не лез.

— Но почему? А если у меня важный разговор к нему? А почему Ньют не может провести меня? — последнее предложение всплыло в голове, когда в его поле зрения попал Ньют, присоединившийся к компании бегунов и строителей.

— Ньют? — переспросил Чак, направляясь к столу с едой, — к Минхо? Я имел ввиду, ты вполне можешь пойти с ним поговорить. А почему ты решил, что Ньют захочет тебе помочь?

— Ну, он... — неуверенно начал парень, подходя к столу, за которым стояли повара.

— Новичок, — оживлённо поприветствовал его главный повар в старом потёртом фартуке с потемневшими пятнами. От добродушной улыбки, предназначенной ему, тоже захотелось улыбнуться. Тот протянул ему большую тарелку с крупными кусочками картошки в грибной подливке.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнув, парень принял её и шагнул к подносам с поджаренной кукурузой и хлебом, почти достигшим состояния угольков. Не смотря на это, все ели их с удовольствием и притворства на их лицах не было.

Всё же, рисковать он не стал и решил ограничиться кукурузой и картошкой. Они направились к насиженному месту, начиная подъедать на ходу.

— Так почему Ньют? — не унимался Чак, мешком падая на траву и запихивая в рот сразу два куска картофеля, которые, к слову, не успели остыть. Из-за этого у него из носа пошел пар, а рот словно раскалённой кочергой прижгли.

— Он милый, — он пожал плечами, — вроде как.

— Ньют? — усмехнулся Чак, — с чего ты взял?

— Он... тактильный? И у него хорошие волосы, — не слишком быстро говоря, он пытался сформулироваться точнее. Выходило, как он понял, не очень.

— Салага, — почти смеясь, Чак похлопал его по колену, — Ньют здесь единственный, у кого понятие «личное пространство» гнётся сильнее лозы.

— В каком смысле? — приподняв бровь, он сел на своё место и откусил от кукурузы. Довольно сладко. Промелькнула мысль, что раньше он такого не ел.

— Ну, он как-то раз не пускал никого в душевые, аргументируя тем, что это его личное пространство. При том, что сам он даже не мылся. На следующий день пошел спать на общую поляну, хотя его место в Хомстеде, — немного помолчав, он добавил. — В Хомстеде есть несколько спальных мест, десять кажется. Для кураторов, хотя, тут скорее из-за того, что они тут оказались первыми, а когда места закончились, начали размещать парней на поляне у беседок.

Чак кивнул в слабо освещённую сторону поодаль от поляны, где стояло четыре-пять неаккуратно сколоченных беседок-вигвамов, а вокруг них вся трава вытоптана и примята. Там и находится ночлег, куда стягиваются спать все жители под ночь.

— Такое происходит не часто, — поспешил успокоить парня Чак, помахав руками, — я об этом слышал из разговоров, сам не видел, что бы он выкидывал подобное.

— У него красивое произношение, — задумчиво промычав, он намотал на палец травинку и оторвал её.

Ньют не показался ему ненормальным, как, скорее всего, думает пол Глэйда. Даже Чак считает его чудным, хотя сам и не видел того, о чём говорит. Его поведению должно быть объяснение, если оно неадекватное, но пока оно вписывалось в какие-никакие рамки. По крайней мере, его ещё не выгнали.  
Теперь ему стало интересно узнать о нём побольше, раз так сложилось, что он уже заинтересовался. И не просто же так Ньют пришел к нему тогда в мед.

Он не сразу заметил акцент, и вообще, их знакомство началось с того, что Ньюта он назвал поросёнком, но сейчас ему хочется подружится с этим чудоковатым парнем с прекрасными волосами и тонкими запястьями.  
Возможно, они были раньше знакомы и его тянет поэтому, а, может, это заинтересованность с первого взгляда.

Чак с подозрением прищурился, осматривая его. Под изучающим взглядом стало неудобно и захотелось залезть на дерево, спрятаться. Он не знал мотивов этого желания, но ему резко захотелось оказаться одному и разложить всё в голове по полочкам, мешочкам или что у него там под черепушкой?

— А что за история с его волосами?

— Какая история? — Чак отставил пустую тарелку и принялся за хлебо-уголёк.

— Ну, я сегодня потрогал его волосы, — он скосил взгляд на мальчика, — при всех, — внимательно наблюдая за реакцией на его слова, он медленно продолжил, — и мне показалось, что те, кто это увидели, были удивлены.

— Знаешь... — начал Чак, опуская руку, — много слухов ходит, но, как по мне, тебе надо спросить у самого Ньюта. Во-первых, из первых уст, во-вторых, скорее всего это не лучшие его воспоминания.

Он кивнул, переведя взгляд туда, где последний раз видел Ньюта, но его там больше не наблюдалось.

— Сам подумай, если он больше никому не даёт к ним приблизиться, значит, что-то случилось...

— Да, я, — протяжно зевнув, новичок поставил тарелку на землю, — я понял. Не покажешь, где я могу прилечь?

— Рановато ещё, — в противовес своим словам, Чак всё же поднялся, — пойдём, повесим тебе гамак.

* * *

Слишком рано, что бы соображать и думать, или он просто ещё не до конца пришел в себя, но он понял, что проснулся и лежит. Уже несколько минут просто лежит с осознанием того, что он не спит. В голове ни мысли, ни тревог, лишь блаженная пустота и затишье.  
Всё рушится, когда он первый раз моргает. Точнее, осознаёт, что моргнул, с закрытыми глазами, а значит, процесс уже запущен и придётся подниматься.

Лениво приоткрыв такие тяжёлые, по ощущениям, веки, он столкнулся взглядом с глазами напротив. Небольшие, даже маленькие, но всё его лицо выглядит маленьким, так что. С выразительной складкой и слегка нависшим веком на левом глазу. Реснички слабо завиты вверх, складываясь в одну тёмную полосу, уходящую и расширяющуюся к уголку глаза, но всё равно заканчивающаяся заострённым кончиком чуть ниже середины глаза. Вчера эти глаза показались ему совсем чёрными, разбавленные лишь бликами и отражением, а сейчас стало ясно. Они похожи на мини-пустыни после урагана, когда песок образует собой много холмов и даже гор, песчаных каньонов. И зыбучие пески. Но, чем дольше он всматривался, тем отчётливей виделся узор. Почему-то в памяти всплыл ловец снов, он действительно похож на них: огромное количество переплетённых между собой толстых шерстяных нитей, хаотично и по порядку завязанные узелки на их пересечении. Глубокие провалы, кажущиеся ещё темнее из-за падающих теней от запутанного переплетения. Самые поверхностные узоры отливают бордовым, на фоне с тёмно-карими, почти чёрными завихрами. И в самой глубине, под плотным сплетением, под залёгшими тенями, притаились они — спокойные, спящие озёра, поражающие своей синевой. На самом дне они отражают своей тихой поверхностью загадочный орнамент. Они бездонны, но, кажется, воды там и до лодыжек не достанет. Зрачок предстаёт самой необъятной впадиной, к которой уходят все дорожки, все сплетения. У него нет ни начала, ни конца, он просто есть. Он безвозвратно поглощает всё, что в него спускается, и уже не выпускает обратно, к солнцу. Накрывает всё округлый купол, биологическая линза, словно удерживает в себе и не даёт расплыться по глазному яблоку. По белку, устланному краснеющими трещинами, плющом обвивающие пространство под веками и будто боящиеся выскользнуть на свет по слизистой. Лишь несколько виднелись по краям, оставляя видимую часть белоснежной и блестящей от набежавших слёз из-за долгого неморгания.

Глаза не приближались, не отдалялись, просто смотрели на него с интересом на одном расстоянии. Очень близком расстоянии. Если точнее, расстояния нет совсем. Он чувствует слабое тёплое дыхание на своей щеке, пока глаза продолжают, не моргая, смотреть в его.  
Он сразу понял, кому эти глаза принадлежат, пусть за эту минуту, что они смотрели друг на друга, он даже не отвёл взгляда, чтобы осмотреть лицо. Лицо, находящееся очень близко к его. Ещё немного и они смогут поцеловаться глазами. Звучит очень романтично и интимно, ближе, чем обычный поцелуй. Моргнуть друг другу в глаза... Одновременно странно, до дрожи мерзко, но так значимо.

Теперь они смотрели друг на друга с витающим в воздухе интересом, не возникло никаких искр или молний из-за пристального взгляда. Всё ощущается так спокойно и умиротворённо, словно они начали излучать идиллию вокруг себя, погружая друг друга в свои бархатные облака безмятежности.

Он не смог бы сказать, секунды прошли, либо минуты, когда он почувствовал дыхание. Периодическое и еле ощутимое дыхание у себя под глазом, от которого расходится мелкая дрожь по плечам. Раз он его чувствует, значит, Ньют тоже.Более учащённое дыхание и протяжные выдохи, из-за них реснички нижнего века вздымаются к верху на миллиметры.

Ньют не только пришел, но парень об этом не узнает. Уже пятнадцать минут он сидит на корточках перед низко повешенным гамаком, обхватив собственные ноги руками и прикусив ноготь на большом пальце правой кисти. Рассматривает загорелую кожу, нетипичной формы брови, густые, но аккуратные. Смотрит на складку над бровями, отображающую тревогу, и думает, видел ли он раньше эти залёгшие тени под глазам, видел ли россыпь родинок, рандомно рассыпанных по всей коже, не только на лице. Мог ли кто-то нарочно махнуть кисточкой, с которой слетели тёмные пятнышки, почти точки, а те приземлились на обтянутый кожей подбородок, выступающие скулы и натянутые щёки. Видел ли блестящий бликами вздёрнутый кончик носа, полосы вокруг рта по линиям улыбки. Выступающие косточки под глазами вверху щёк, словно под кожей обломки фирменного китайского веера, выполненного в древних традициях. Может, он видел слегка вьющиеся волосы? Прядки, спадающие на лоб из-за отсутствия пробора, держащиеся вместе и без лака. Тёмные, не дотягивающие до чёрного, насыщенного каштанового оттенка завитки. Или же губы, держащие цвет, даже без особого притока крови, как если бы он их прикусил. Ньют даже потрогал их — невесомо провел подушечками пальцев по тонкой гладкой кожице. Тонкой и тёплой, розовой от природы. Он знал, что те окажутся мягкими, без шрамов от зубов. Изящные очертания наверняка чувствительные, но этого трепетного касания оказалось недостаточно, что бы разбудить его тогда.

— Если ты ждёшь утреннего поцелуя, — вкрадчиво начал парень, пробежавшись взглядом по лицу.

— Поцелуя? — задумчиво повторил Ньют с ноткой вопроса, проведя пальцем по своей губе и растирая каплю слюны по ней.

Он ещё не покинул своих чертогов, продолжая неспешно перебирать мысли и воспоминания. Когда он увидел новичка на дне лифтовой кабины, в голове промелькнуло нечто. Словно он должен был вспомнить, но никак не выходило. Но ведь что-то там было, что-то тогда всплыло и сразу исчезло, ушло на дно, утягиваемое всепожирающими щупальцами в неизвестность. Туда, откуда не возвращаются.

— Не в этот раз, — Ньют поднялся с хрустом в коленях, поморщившись и прижав ладонь к левому бедру.

— Болит?

Он кивнул на больное место и сделал это повторно, в ответ на вопросительное мычание. Ньют же, потерев ногу ещё пару секунд, только отмахнулся с небрежным видом и качнул головой, призывая следовать за ним.  
Парень сел, сразу почувствовав задом холодную землю. Гамак оказался натянут слишком низко и недостаточно, пока он лежал, вес распределялся равномерно, но стоило сесть и ткань натянулась вниз. Решив, что займётся этим не сейчас, он поднялся и направился за провожатым.

— Ты не собирался меня будить?

Ньют продолжил идти впереди и смотреть себе под ноги, но повернул голову немного в сторону парня. Постучав пальцем себе по щеке, он, спустя несколько секунд, наконец вышел из размышлений и глянул назад.

— Я за этим и приходил.

— Но ты не разбудил меня, — сообщил новичок и завёл руки за спину, с протяжным мычанием потягиваясь. Спину либо продуло, либо она затекла, а боль обвила позвоночник, сбившись в узел между лопаток.

— Ты же проснулся, — пожал плечами Ньют, отворачиваясь — сегодня я дал тебе поспать, впредь таких поблажек не будет.

— Больше не дашь мне и глаз сомкнуть, Ньютти? — заговорщицки проворковал парень, вскинув брови и покачивая головой.

Ньют повторно обернулся, не зная, что ответить. Он действительно не знал, что сказать, поэтому перевёл тему:  
— Сегодня и завтра ты попробуешь себя на всех здешних должностях. Где лучше будет получаться, туда и определим. Подъём рано, сегодня ты встал последним и не получил бы завтрака, если бы валялся ещё дольше. Начнёшь на...

Договорить ему не дала сирена, неожиданно разнесшаяся по всему Гдэйду. Пять коротких оглушительных гудков, отдающихся в самый мозг. От неожиданности он запнулся о свою же ногу и чуть не полетел носом в землю, а Ньют удивлённо повернулся в сторону Хомстеда, откуда уже бежало несколько человек.

— Что происходит? — пытаясь перекричать вой сирены, парень потянул Ньюта за локоть.

— Лифт, — бросил тот и снялся с места, побежав туда, куда, собственно, и сказал.

Гудки стихли так же резко, как и начались, и он увидел, что все бегут к месту, куда прибывает лифт. Все спешили с разных концов местности, даже из леса выбежало трое парней. Только сейчас он смог рассмотреть, что Ньют хромает, ибо при ходьбе этого не было заметно. Он бежал не так быстро, прихрамывая на левую ногу и, наверное, морщась от боли, со спины не ясно. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как побежать туда же.


	4. Chapter 4

Всё вокруг него стало сумбурным и непонятным, глэйдеры почему-то бежали к лифту, сирена вопила со всех сторон, несколько человек грубо оттолкнули его по пути. Он не понимает, что происходит, пытаясь двигаться с общим потоком. Точнее, через него — ему удалось каким-то образом пробраться в первые ряды, к самой крыше, которую сейчас Минхо и Ньют открывают. Ему передалось всеобщее напряжение и он стал постукивать ногами по земле, дёргая себя за одежду.

Створки со скрипом подняли и раскинули в стороны, заставляя посторониться. Из-за большого столпления, свет почти не попадал в ящик и всё в ном находилось в тени. Хотя, скорее ничего. В лифте не было ни единой коробки или любого другого предмета утвари. На дне лицом вниз лежал человек худощавого телосложения, с растрепанными длинными чёрными волосами. Ньют спрыгнул в лифт, присаживаясь возле новоприбывшего и потянув его за плечо к себе.  
Раздался дружный выдох непонимания и между собравшимися начались шепотки, но так как говорили сразу все, гвалт поднялся невообразимый. Вчера людей было вдвое, если не втрое меньше, ибо к прибытиям новичков все привыкли и смотреть на них приходили забавы ради. Но то, что лифт приехал сейчас, поставило в тупик так же сильно, как и тот, кто в нём прибыл.

На полу Ньют развернул на спину никого иного, как девчонку. Та пребывала без сознания, что значило, что она ещё не отошла от наркотика. Проблема заключалась в том, что это первый прибывший женского пола. Глэйдеры даже не вспомнили бы какую угодно женщину, они не помнят ни собственных матерей, ни левых прохожих. Так что у всех здесь присутствующих это первый раз, когда они видят девушку, пусть и в таких обстоятельствах. Но радости не слышно, все только насторожились и ещё более плотным кругом столпились над лифтом. 

— Это девушка, — сообщил Ньют, но это и не требовалось, все и так прекрасно видели.

На этот раз повисло молчание. Никто не высказывал мысли, да вообще ничего не высказывал. Все будто дружно зависли, обрабатывая информацию. Ньют провёл рукой по своим волосам, убирая их, свисающих прямо перед лицом, назад. Это ситуацию не прояснило, и он тяжело вздохнул, закрывая глаза и проводя ладонями по лицу. Он уже собрался было встать, как заметил на другой стороне пола неприметный клочок бумажки, сливающийся с кабиной лифта по цвету, поэтому незамеченный сразу. Он перегнулся через девушку, стоя коленями справа от нее и опираясь рукой слева. Другой рукой он потянулся к листику, беря его в руку.

— Что там, Ньют?

— Это записка? Что в ней?

— Ньют?

У Ньюта словно воздух застрял в горле. Большой сгусток, ставший по середине и не дающий кислороду циркулировать. Или, может, он просто забыл, как важно дышать.

— Она последняя…

Он проговорил это тихим, безучастным голосом, даже не слыша сам себя. Так же тихо, как и в его голове.

— Что? Что там?

Сейчас в его сознании должны происходить кульбиты и строится планы, заменяющие собой друг друга, он должен просчитывать ходы на перёд и видеть последствия. Но в его голове тихо и пусто. Нет даже звона, нарастающего от паники. Есть только эта фраза, выведенная неровным почерком в спешке. Чёрной ручкой по желтоватой бумаге, состаренной нарочно или такая изначально.

— Она… она последняя, — громче повторил Ньют, поднимая голову. Он растерянно метнулся взглядом к Алби, приподнимая записку на уровень лица. Казалось бы, всё предельно ясно. Но два слова никак не могли улечься у него в голове, чтобы осознать их.

Неожиданно девушка вздёрнулась вверх, открывая глаза и шумно втягивая ртом воздух. Ньют вскрикнул от испуга, неожиданный звук раздался прямо под ним, из-за чего он моментально отпрыгнул к стене, цепляясь за края лифта и быстро вылезая из него. Он встал рядом с новичком, отряхивая ладони и сбито дыша. Не будем его винить, он совсем не ожидал, что девушка может проснуться так резко, а находилась она так близко, что, приподнявшись, она оказалась прямо у него перед шеей. Да и выбежал он скорее рефлекторно, от испуга.  
Парни вокруг лифта тоже подались назад, но не из-за девушки, а из-за Ньюта, так резко и громко взвизгнувшего и ломанувшегося на выход. Словом, цепная реакция.

Девушка словно задыхалась, так жадно она хватала ртом воздух и осматривалась. Её глаза оказались большими и голубыми, но не такими, как небо в безоблачный день. Это был тусклый голубой, отдающий серым, будто радужку глаз затянуло густым дымом. Зрачки были то ли сужены, то ли не ясно, но даже их не разглядеть. Сплошной мутный голубой на белоснежных яблоках, без единого лопнувшего капилляра.  
Она наконец остановилась взглядом на одном человеке, мотнув головой, словно отгоняя что-то. И, прежде, чем отключиться обратно, отчетливо произнесла одно единственное:

— Томас!

Те, кто видел, куда смотрела девушка, перевели взгляды туда же, а за ними повторили и остальные. Теперь все Глэйдеры смотрели на совершенно ничего не понимающего новичка, хотя, теперь уже не совсем новичка, с появлением её.  
Сам парень стоял с самым несчастным видом и желанием залезть в этот ящик, закрыть створки и просидеть там год. Он ничего не понимает, ничего не помнит, все почему-то всполошились и теперь смотрят на него, как шакалы на лакомый кусочек. Он повернулся к стоящему рядом Ньюту и схватил его за руку, выводя из мыслей.

— Ньют… — жалобно выдавил из себя парень, смотря ему в глаза снизу-вверх. С такого близкого расстояния разница в росте ощущается явней.

Ньют пару секунд смотрел на него с небольшим осознанием происходящего, но почти сразу сжал его руку своими, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Ну-у вот и замечательно, — протянул Алби, поглаживая подбородок. Он задумчиво смотрел на девушку, но, заметив многочисленные выжидающие взгляды, поспешил объяснить, — Салага боялся, что не вспомнит имя. Теперь ты знаешь его, — он посмотрел на парня, смотрящего на него с непониманием.

— Томми, значит.

Парень снова повернулся к Ньюту, добродушно улыбающегося ему. На его лице всё ещё присутствовали нотки непонимания, но он либо успокоился, либо спрятал тревожные эмоции.

— Ладно, расходитесь, —замахал руками Алби, выглядя крайне сосредоточенно, — не на что вам тут смотреть.

Ещё немного потоптавшись у лифта, глэйдеры начали рассасываться по своим местам работы, сбиваясь в группы и обсуждая произошедшее. Несколько парней поздравили новичка с приобретением имени, похлопывая его по плечу, а Ньют уводил его всё дальше. Обернувшись, он увидел, как в кабину спускаются медбратья.

— Ньют, — он отвернулся от лифта, поспевая за парнем, — это разве нормально?

Ньют скосил глаза на их руки, разжимая свою и собираясь отпустить. Заметив это, Томас, остановившись, придержал его за запястье и взял ещё крепче, переплетая пальцы, так, что ладони прижались друг к дружке.

— Да я не об этом, — он кивнул назад, — разве такое раньше было? Всё выглядит так, будто произошло что-то непредвиденное.

Ньют всё продолжал смотреть на их сплетённые руки, кончиками пальцев поглаживая выступающие костяшки. Удобно и тепло. Подняв голову, он посмотрел туда, куда указывал парень. Девчонку уже вытаскивали из ящика под командованием Алби.

— Я не знаю, чего ждать, — пожал плечами Ньют, — раньше присылали только парней, как ты видишь, — он повел головой, имя ввиду Глэйд и осмотреться, — да и чтобы двое подряд…

— А что на счет записки? — он кивнул на карман штанов Ньюта, куда была сложена злосчастная бумажка.

Ньют метнулся взглядом вниз и обратно, вздохнув. Он прикрыл глаза, покачивая головой, так, что волос выбились из-за ушей и снова свесились на лицо. Он действительно не понимает, что такого могло произойти или в чём они провинились, чем заслужили это.

— Если её действительно прислали последней… — задумчиво протянул Ньют, закусывая губу, — во-первых, очень опрометчивое решение, если только она не мастер по боевым искусствам, — он постарался усмехнуться, но вышла лишь натянутая улыбка. — Я не знаю, может они решили, что нас тут и так слишком много и следить за ещё большим количеством будет трудно или им трудно содержать столько человек, — он махнул свободной рукой, — хотя это странно, учитывая, что на лабиринт у них средства нашлись.

Томас сжал его руку сильнее, разворачивая к себе. Было видно, что Ньюта вот-вот накроет паника и, скорее всего ему страшно и он не понимает всё так же, как и сам Томас. Хотя ему ещё хуже, потому что он знает, что происходило до этого, и, вот, случилось то, что не вписывается в рамки и у него нет мыслей на такой случай, ибо этого и не предполагалось. Ньют повернулся, смотря ему в глаза и нервно кусая губы.

— Там же не было сказано, что они не пришлют больше ничего, — с надеждой продолжил Ньют, — они не могут просто перестать присылать нам еду и одежду, и медикаменты, им же не надо узнать, как долго мы продержимся без провизии, так ведь?

— Ньют…

— Нет, они не могут! — вскрикнул Ньют, и его голос в какой-то момент стал высоким и пронзительным. Напуганным.

— Ньют, они не сделают этого, — Томас поднял их руки, накрывая его светлую кисть своей второй и горячо выдыхая на них, — они слишком много вложили в этот эксперимент или что бы это ни было. Им это не выгодно и цель у них другая, слышишь? — он сильнее сжал руки и поднял их выше, отгибая мизинец и ткнув им в его верхнюю губу, — не кусай.

Ньют перестал терзать собственные губы зубами, кивнув, отвечая этим сразу на всё. На этот раз он поднял их руки, прижимая свои-не-свои ко лбу и протяжно выдыхая. Доводы казались логичными и обоснованными, но паника всё ещё не хотела покидать его. Он опустил руки, совсем другим взглядом посмотрев на парня.

— Ты вспомнил имя, — слабо улыбнувшись, он склонил голову, — это же отлично.

— Не то, чтобы я, — Томас закатил глаза, цокнув, — но теперь я его знаю.

Он провёл пальцем по лбу и виску Ньюта, заправляя выбившиеся прядки обратно ему за ухо и так и не отпуская рук. Волосы у корней выглядели немного темнее, так как уже отросшие выгорели на солнце. С близкого расстояния стало видно много одиночных волосинок, не желающих ложиться в общую форму, поэтому стоящие торчком.

— Ньют!

Они синхронно обернулись к Алби, стоявшего у входа в лес и махающего им. Ньют снова напрягся, что стало понятно по его сжавшейся сильнее руке.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Томас, становясь перед ним и заслоняя собой Алби, — не паникуй, ещё ничего не произошло. Вы просто обговорите, что будете делать, — он дождался его кивка и продолжил, — может, тебе умыться?

Ньют покачал головой, проводя свободной рукой по лицу:  
— Не нужно.

— Тогда иди и не накручивай себя.

Ньют снова кивнул, соглашаясь и с места не двигаясь. Томас тоже не спешил уходить, выдыхая тепло на его похолодевшие пальчики, и смотря друг другу в глаза. Совсем спокойно не стало, но Ньют не хотел выходить и из такого состояния, а только стоять и стоять так дальше, греясь и не ведая о проблемах, которые ждут его.  
Когда Алби позвал его повторно, они всё же кивнули друг другу на прощание и начали расходиться, но пришлось снова остановиться. Было так комфортно, что они и не подумали отпустить рук друг друга, из-за чего не смогли разойтись сразу. Ни один, ни другой не поднял головы, пряча улыбку и опуская руки. Быстрым шагом они направились в разные стороны, не оборачиваясь.

Наткнувшись по дороге на Чака, Томас поинтересовался, куда бы ему приткнуться. Чак же думал, что тот уже на работе, и сообщил, что парень безбожно опоздал. Но он и сам не знал, с чего Томас должен был начинать свои пробы, так что указал на первое попавшееся место — кухню. Томас, накануне сделавший себе заметочку попробовать себя в качестве повара, воодушевлённый направился туда, куда и был послан.  
Фрайпан, куратор поваров, оказался вовсе не расстроен опозданием, но наказал впредь так больше не делать. Он говорил что-то ещё в своей приветственной речи, но Томас удачно прослушал её, занятый размышлениями о том, что у куратора настолько густая и чёрная борода, что он выглядит старше Алби. И всё-таки, возраста своего они не знают, вполне может оказаться, что большая часть здешнего населения уже проживается третий десяток лет.  
Слова перестали пролетать мимо него именно в тот момент, когда Фрайпан пихнул ему в руки листочек и махнул рукой вправо.

— Твоё первое задание: сгоняй на живодёрню и принеси это, — он указал на листик и добродушно улыбнулся, — поторапливайся, работы много.

Он и пошел, заглядывая в записку. Из всего, что было написано ужасным, отвратительным почерком, он понял только «свинина», он был уверен, что его почерк в разы лучше того, что он сейчас увидел и вряд ли уже развидит, такими кривыми и витиеватыми выглядели каракули.

Внезапно он понял, что слишком спокоен. Он теперь знает своё имя. Раньше он боялся его не вспомнить и ожидал от себя бурной и радостной реакции, когда, наконец, сможет это сделать. А сейчас он… не чувствует ничего особенного. Волнение за панику Ньюта, и то ощущается гораздо сильнее, чем эта недо-радость. Возможно, это потому, что он его и не вспомнил. Он бы даже внимания не обратил на то, что прибывшая девчонка назвала его Томасом, и он не понял, почему все решили, что она обращается к нему. Разве здесь больше нет никого с таким именем? Да даже если и так, разве это не мог оказаться Томас из её воспоминаний, который был в её жизни до того, как её забросили к ним. Может это имя с бейджа врача, который стирал ей память, и она просто запомнила. Или это имя того, кто стоит за всем этим, кто отправил их сюда. И ещё полно таких вариантов, а то, что это могло бы быть его именем, он бы поставил в самый конец списка, а может и вообще не поставил бы. Но уж лучше он будет Томасом, чем безымянным Салагой, который потерян настолько, что даже не помнит, как его зовут. Так что, он будет держаться за это имя, если только не вспомнит настоящее. Теперь это его имя, он Томас и больше не новичок.

Первым, что ударило по нему на живодёрне, стал запах. Вонь, которую он даже описать толком не может, он не знает, с чем сравнить. Пока он шел мимо загонов, источники этого зловония проявлялись сами собой: неубранные площадки с животными, сами животные, которых неизвестно, когда последний раз мыли, свалка отходов у внешней стены. Скорее всего, забойщики уже привыкли и это для них не проблема, но сам Томас точно уверен, что не продержится здесь и часа.  
Быстро проходя мимо заборчиков и кивая в знак приветствия здешним работягам, он направлялся к нескольким широким столам, стоящим под ветхим навесом, таким же, как и на кухне. Он невольно замедлил шаг, засмотревшись на миловидную мордочку поросёнка, просунувшего голову между прутьями перегородки. Малыш забавно похрюкивал и жевал клевер, торчащий у него изо рта, пока свиньи побольше валялись в тени в другом конце загона.

Отворачиваясь от поросёнка, он слишком резко вернулся на дорожку. Слишком, потому что парень, пробегающий мимо и рассчитывающий проскочить между ним и другим забором, вписался прямо ему в спину. Томас от неожиданности подался в сторону, но не потерял равновесия, в отличии от парня, которого начало заносить, и он бы навернулся прямо к ничего не подозревающему поросёнку, если бы не был пойман. Томас схватил его за плечо, дёргая на себя и обхватывая другой рукой, прижав его боком к себе. Спустя долю секунды они одновременно выдохнули, смотря на забор. Парень облегченно вздохнул, откинув голову на грудь Томасу и прикрыв глаза. Всё произошло за долю секунды, но сердце сбилось с привычного ритма и теперь отдаёт в виски.

— Ты цел? — запоздало осведомился Томас, опустив голову. Парень, которого он поймал, был на голову ниже и в принципе намного меньше по телосложению. В таком положении он мог почувствовать, как острая косточка в плече парня давит ему в грудь, да и рука, за которую он его держит выше локтя, тоньше, чем у кого либо, кого он видел за последние два дня.

— Я… — тот поднял голову, протеревшись щекой о его грудь и возводя к верху испуганные глазки. Парень оказался азиатом, что совершенно не мешало его глазам быть большими, как у оленёнка. Радужка, полностью чёрная и различить на ней зрачки не вышло бы, полностью укрыта бликами, из-за чего создаётся то самое понятие о сверкающих глазках. Утонченный нос с гладким мостиком, щёчки, яркие розовые губки, верхняя из которых меньше, а под нижней расположилась маленькая аккуратная родинка, прямо по центру. Черная чёлка, уложенная влево, растрепалась по лбу, скрывая прямые, совсем не густые брови, — Ник.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул, осматривая мальчика, — я Томас.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Ник тоже кивнул, больше повторяя, чем имея этим что-то ввиду, — прости, я думал пробегу…

— Не волнуйся, — Томас одобряюще сжал его плечо, за которое всё ещё держал, — ты здесь работаешь?

Тот кивнул и отступил назад, когда Томас разжал руки, выпуская его. Вернувшись на дорожку, он смущенно улыбнулся и помахал на прощание, убегая, куда изначально так спешил:  
— До встречи!

Хмыкнув, Томас тоже продолжил свой путь. Ему подумалось, что у мальчика зубки как у кролика, да и он не выглядит на двадцать пять, как добрая часть Глэйда, скорее, он дал бы ему четырнадцать.

Достигнув, наконец, навеса, он осмотрел троих, стоящих за столами и разделывающими тушки. Особо не задумываясь, он протянул записку первому парню. Тот медленно поднял на него взгляд, как на образчик душевнобольных.

— Вам с кухни передали, — сообщил Томас.

— Хочешь, чтобы я взял? — неожиданно низким голосом спросил парень, смотря в глаза. Его взгляд впору назвать холодным и колючим.

Томас кивнул и, подобно аквариумной рыбке, втянул щёки, стараясь не дышать, от слова совсем. Парень, не прерывая зрительного контакта, показательно медленно достал руки из вспоротого куска мяса на столе, перебирая пальчиками, пока с их концов каплями стекала свежая кровь. Томас пару раз метнулся взглядом к его рукам и уже понял, что сделал не так, собираясь попытать удачу у кого-то почище. Но парень протянул к записке изящную руку с выступающими зеленоватыми венами, почти по локоть покрытую кровью и ошмётками плоти. Под длинные ногти у него тоже залилась кровь и выглядело это так, будто он сделал французский маникюр, но вместо белого использовал красный, почти бордовый. Рваным движением он выхватил записку, держа её кончиками пальцев. Ухмыльнувшись, он опустил взгляд и второй рукой оперся о край стола, такой же по уровню чистоты.

— Ожидайте, сударь, — с издёвкой парень отвесил реверанс, так плавно ведя руками, что ни одна капелька с них не упала.

Стоило манерному потрошителю удалиться, как парень за соседним столом не выдержал и сипло заржал. Шипящим и сдавленным смехом, словно где-то неподалёку спускает шину. Томас настороженно осмотрел его, хмурясь и поджав губы.

— Каждый раз это доводит до истерического смеха, — выдавил из себя парень, опираясь на нож, воткнутый в стол.

Томаса посетила мысль, что так на парней подействовал специфический запах и род деятельности, ибо объяснить, что с ними происходит, он не может. Спустя пару минут парня в припадке попустило, а тот с низким голосом и аристократическими повадками вернулся с комком скатерти, подвязанным изолентой. Он отвесил ещё один поклон, оттянув фартук аки юбку, и преподнёс свёрток, точно жертвоприношение покровителю.

— Примите сея дары, о Милостивый, — воззвал он и склонил голову в знак уважения, глубокого, точно его голос.

В таком виде это действительно выглядело, как подношение: парень в свободных штанах ниже колена, плотном коричневом фартуке с въевшимися пятнами крови и разводами от того, что эти пятна пытались вымыть. Руки с длинными острыми ногтями по локоть в вышеупомянутой крови, засохшими струйками, уходящими под удлинённые рукава футболки. Ими он вручает ломти свежего мяса, которое ещё совсем недавно щипало травку.

— Благодарю… — Томас забрал скатерть, учтиво склонив голову в ответном поклоне.

— Многое лето вашему роду, — таким же прихлебательским тоном молвил парень, прежде чем юный господин с ножом грубо перебил его, уподобившись гиенам.

— На сим откланяюсь, — и навострил он ботинки в путь-дорожку дальнюю, с драгоценным грузом своим.

Покидая чертоги живодёрни, у него сложилось очень странное впечатление, будто он побывал в средневековье и сам в нём поучаствовал. Как мини-театр с участием зрителей. Понятия не имея, откуда он знает про средневековье, он опустил голову, осматривая скатерть, перепачканную кровью у изоленты — отпечатки рук парня, что заворачивал это дело. Судя по весу, вовнутрь запихнули целую свинью, и он очень надеялся, что ошибается.

По прибытию на кухню, его похвалили за скорость и отправили подготавливать рис. Что значит «подготовить» никто ему так и не объяснил, только вручили тканевый мешок с крупой, указали в сторону беседки и хлопнули по спине, поторапливая. Ну и он и пошел туда в поисках того, что помогло бы с рисом. В беседке оказался склад кухонной утвари, от чайных ложек до огромных казанов. Первой здравой мыслью стало то, что рис нужно промыть. Это пришло ему в голову после того, как он уронил мешок себе на ногу и, в придачу к острым ощущениям, получил облако пыли, поднявшееся ему прямо в лицо. Ответ на вполне резонный вопрос, как же крупу промыть в таком количестве, обнаружился на нижней полке под сковородками — не самый большой, но и не маленький казан с почерневшим снаружи дном и расшатанной правой ручкой.

Томас потащил свою поклажу к невысокому столбцу за основной кухонной беседкой, из которого торчал десятисантиметровый шланг ярко-зелёной окраски. Поставив посудину прямо под ним, он высыпал в неё всё содержимое мешка и начал заливать водой. Напор был слабым, так что у него трижды успели затечь ноги, пока вода набралась доверху. Обнажив руки, он туго закрепил рукава и опустил руки в казан. Засовывая их чуть ли не по локти, он стал перетирать в ладонях рис и тормошить его по кругу. Вода стала настолько мутной, что он не увидел бы в ней своих рук, даже если бы захотел так что он решил её слить и заменить. Но когда он наклонял казан, вместе с водой выбегали и крупинки риса, причем массово, а выливать воду руками заняло бы слишком много времени. И при очередной попытке слить воду сломанная ручка окончательно отломалась и весь этот громадный чан упал на него, обливая ледяной водой и рисом, который пришлось собирать с одежды обратно. Так и сидел он, точно ведьма над котлом, пока не принял поистине гениальное решение.

Сбегав обратно в беседку, он взял две небольшие кастрюльки и стал выливать воду ими, а когда её осталось слишком мало, чтобы набрать во что-то, но слишком много, чтобы просто забить, он переложил часть риса в одну кастрюлю и вычерпал воду оставшейся. К моменту, как он закончил первую промывку, он успел запариться и облиться этой мутной водой, так что большая часть его штанов и вся передняя кофты намокли, а в ботинках хлюпало, словно он час продирался через трясину. Хотя в такую жару это скорее плюс, одежда всё равно неприятно липла и оттягивалась вниз. Под ним же расстелился пеленой рассыпанный рис, которого в залитой и притоптанной траве осталось немного дохрена.

— Шанк, — донесся голос у него из-за спины, на который он обернулся и устало кивнул, — чем ты занят?

— Рисом, — отозвался Томас, снова поворачиваясь к котлу и пальцем собирая с края крупинки.

— И что ты сделал?

— Я промыл его.

Пришедший проверить его парень из команды поваров замычал, то ли понимающе, то ли от горя. Томас догадался, что мычание это больше подходит второму типу эмоций. Парень присел рядом с ним, обречённо осматривая использованные кастрюли, шланг, с которого стекают крупные капли, потерянный рис на земле.

— Зачем?

Недолгое молчание вновь повисло после фразы, благодаря которому Томас понял, что что-то он сделал не так. Быть может, рассыпал слишком много? Но он действительно старался этого не сделать, меньше всё равно не вышло бы. Недостаточно хорошо помыл? Возможно, и, если нужно, он сейчас сделает то ещё раз. Слил не всю оставшуюся воду? Для этого придётся сбегать за чашками поменьше и хорошенько изловчиться, но…

— Мне сказали его подготовить, — промямлил Томас, перенимая атмосферу удрученности.

Парень тяжело, очень тяжело, будто на нём лежит весь этот бренный мир, вздохнул и поднялся:  
— Иди на кухню.

Томас встал, разминая ноги, и направился в беседку. Теперь он абсолютно уверен, что задание выполнил неправильно, но они сами виноваты, что не объяснили ему, так? Так что, он совсем не при чем, он здесь первый раз вообще. Его встретил Фрайпан, всё с такой же добродушной улыбкой на лице, словно она и не уходила. Осмотрев его жалкий вид, парень заглянул ему за спину.

— А где Стэн?

— Возле шланга, — Томас махнул рукой себе за спину.

— Хорошо, раз ты закончил, — Фрайпан подошел к столу, на котором лежит огромный и уже обмытый ломоть мяса, протянув не менее огромный нож, — нарежь-ка его.

— На сколько частей? — он больше не хотел повторять избытков прошлой неудачи, поэтому решил уточнить заранее. Взяв предложенный инструмент, он подошел ближе.

— Частей? —повар усмехнулся, глянув на мясо, — ну, я так и не скажу. По размеру где-то как палец, — он пожал плечами, покрутив рукой.

Томас с серьёзным видом кивнул, смерив свинину безжалостным взглядом. Возвращаясь к своему столу, Фрайпан посоветовал ему взять фартук на складе и добавил, что надо бы помыть руки, но он, судя по всему, помылся уже полностью. Возмущенно задрав нос, Томас вернулся в беседку со сковородками и снял с гвоздика в стене последний фартук, точно такой же, какие были на забойщиках, но без кровавых разводов. На этих их заменило масло, что-то липко-чёрное и крошащиеся корочки. Он решил снять кофту и повесить её просушиться после первого, но, по сути, второго задания. Зацепив её швом за тот самый гвоздь, он завязал фартук за шеей и на спине и засунул болтающиеся концы пояса в задние карманы штанов.

Возвратившись на кухню, он принялся за мясо. Сначала он действительно пытался нарезать его сразу на маленькие кусочки, но нож был слишком большим, а оно оказалось таким скользким, ещё и в какой-то склизкой плёнке, что из этого не вышло ничего толкового. Тогда парень, занятый овощами и всё то время, что Томас страдал, посмеивающийся над ним, сжалился, и сказал разделить большой кусок на несколько поменьше и заниматься уже ими. Он, хоть и действовал Томасу на нервы, дал действительно дельный совет. Разрезав на четыре части, а затем каждую ещё на два, он пришел к мысли, что может просто делить их и дальше, пока не достигнет нужного размера. Пока части были сравнительно крупными, он мог складывать их друг на друга и резать одновременно, но, чем мельче они становились, тем труднее стало такое проворачивать. Кусочки постоянно выскальзывали и сгибались, всем своим видом показывая, что им не нравится то, что с ними делают. Тогда Томас решил, что этого достаточно, и теперь он будет резать каждый кусочек отдельно.

Спустя ещё минут десять, у него на доске красовалась треть от всего мяса, порубленная на длинные тоненькие полоски, будто он собирался заниматься квиллингом. Он уже собрался продолжить творить, но Фрайпан не то, чтобы вовремя, но лучше сейчас, чем ещё позже, заметил, чем он занимается.

— Ты что делаешь? — возмущенно воскликнул повар, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих в беседке.

— Я… —от неожиданности Томас дёрнулся, сильнее сжав нож.

— Зачем ты… зачем?

Фрайпан поднял одну из мясных полосочек, неверяще смотря на нее. Из-за соседних столов раздались смешки и перешептывания. Томас тоже взял одну, откладывая нож на стол и рассматривая своё творение в близи. Почти во всех полосочках остались вырезки жира и кусочки кожицы, но Томас этого не знал, так что его можно понять. Он готовит в первый раз в своей сознательной жизни и выходит у него не очень, но он всё равно старается.

— Вот тебе было бы удобно положить такое в рот? — поучительным тоном поинтересовался повар, тряся кусочком у Томаса перед лицом.

Впоследствии он говорил, что не знает, почему поступил так. Но после этих слов Томас не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как попробовать засунуть в рот полосочку мяса. Точнее, он только начал подносить руку, но Фрайпан быстро остановил его, схватив за локоть.

— Какого ты делаешь?! — вскрикнул тот и выдернул мясо у парня из рук. Он посмотрел на него так, словно и подумать и не мог, что такие люди существуют.

Томас же выглядит сейчас несчастно и обиженно, поджав губки и сведя брови над переносицей. Он же сделал так, как ему сказали, что на этот раз не так? Точно, как палец, ни больше, ни меньше. Почему им опять недовольны?

— Ладно, парень, я понял, — очень стараясь держать себя в руках, Фрайпан поднял ладони в примирительном жесте и глубоко вдохнул, — давай облегчим тебе задачу, — он указал в сторону плантаций, — принеси морковь и почисти, — он проговорил это таким тоном, будто объяснял ребёнку, как пользоваться фломастерами. Ребёнок всё понял и пошел в противоположную от плантаций сторону.

— Руки помою, — ответил он на несколько пар сочувствующих взглядов.

К огороду он пришёл уже в подавленном настроении, размышляя, где он просчитался. Ладно рис, но что не так с мясом то? Он порезал так, как Фрайпан ему сказал, может он был недоволен тем, что он порезал не всё? Ну так он же занимался этим, мог и подождать.

— Ньют! — заметив парня, Томас оживился и направился к нему.

Ньют же пребывал в не менее угнетённом состоянии. Он сидел комочком, подобрав ноги, в тени возле томатов и накручивал на пальчик травинки, обрывая их у основания и принимаясь за следующую. Он не заметил, что его позвали, поэтому и не прекратил своего занятия. Но встрепенулся, когда парень приземлился на землю рядом с ним.

— Ну, что там? — Томас протянул ему руку ладонью вверх, предлагая взять.

Ньют выглядит расстроенно, так что он решил, если утром это помогло, то почему бы и не сейчас. Парень посмотрел на его руку и, недолго думая, обхватил её пальчиками обеих рук. Хоть они у них одного размера, у Томаса ладонь шире, из-за чего и вся кисть выглядит больше. Ньют устало прикрыл глаза и качнулся в сторону, облокачиваясь боком на него и положив голову ему на плече. Томас обнял его за плечи свободной рукой и постарался взять в одну руку сразу обе Ньюта, но сейчас его держали, а не он.

— Они решили, что лифт больше не приедет, — убито поведал Ньют, даже не пытаясь открыть глаз. Они и так слишком болят от недосыпа, так он ещё и тёр их.

— Ньют… — начал было Томас, но парень сильнее сжал его руку.

— Этого я и боялся, — со вздохом продолжил Ньют, не давая ему договорить, — да, они учли, что нас долго снабжали едой, водой, но они решили, что это новый этап или что-то на вроде, — он повёл плечом, делая короткую паузу. — Что так нас решили ускорить и ожидать можно чего угодно, что они могут дать нам выйти из лабиринта, чтобы перевести на следующую локацию. Может вообще окажется, что всё это иллюзия, а мы просто лежим в лабораториях, накачанные галлюциногенным. Это может быть что угодно, а мы и не узнаем, пока это не произойдёт.

Ньют замолчал, но по нему видно, что мыслей у него сейчас через край. Обдумывая услышанное, Томас несколько раз провёл рукой по плечу Ньюта, словно согревая, хотя в такую жару это вовсе не требуется. Он покрутил головой, стараясь сбросить щекочущие шею волосы парня, и тот, как бы читая мысли, придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь макушкой к изгибу его шеи.

— Томми, — он снова подал голос, теперь звуча совсем отчаянно, — я не хочу смотреть, как все здесь умирают…

До этого Томас не чувствовал всё так остро, как Ньют, а теперь понял. Все эти люди в Глэйде, все они семья. У них нет ничего, кроме того, что они сами создали. Нет никого, кроме их самих. Они столько месяцев прожили бок-о-бок, они держатся друг за друга, их жизни туго переплетены и, отнимая это у них, создатели рушат их жизни. Они уже лишили их прошлого, а сейчас хотят уничтожить и настоящее. А без этих двух не будет и будущего.

Он крепче прижал к себе Ньюта, сдавленно выдыхая тому в висок. Осознание грядущего накрыло его колючей и жестокой волной, перетирая, словно гвоздями и наждачкой.

— Если всё это окажется правдой, — заговорил Томас, проводя носом по светлым волосам, — мы не сможем это предотвратить, — он ожидает реакции, но Ньют затих и даже не чувствуется, чтобы он дышал. — Ещё рано готовиться к худшему, вполне может оказаться, что мы неправильно поняли записку. Но если всё-таки это правда, надо будет придумать план. Все эти этапы, они сделаны из расчёта, что их можно выполнить. И нам остаётся сделать всё, чтобы пройти их.

Он не почувствовал, что бы Ньют напрягся или расслабился, так что и реакцию его он не понял. Даже поняв, что чувствует Ньют сейчас, он не может ощутить тоже самое. Он здесь не так долго и почти никого не знает, но даже так он уже начал сближаться с местными. Сближаться с Ньютом.

— Я не должен был тебе этого рассказывать, — вяло отозвался Ньют.

— Я никому не скажу, — пообещал Томас, сильнее сжав хоть одну из его рук. Его ладонь начала потеть, но парня это совсем не тревожило.

— Я не об этом.

Ньют поднял голову и немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. На его лице читается усталость, причем от всего сразу, и физическая, и моральная. Томас вопросительно посмотрел в ответ, переместив руку с его плеча на спину.

— Прости, что загружаю тебя этим, — он пробежался взглядом по лицу напротив, медленно моргая и словно не желая открывать глаза обратно.

— Не волнуйся об этом.

И правда, это было последним, о чем Ньюту следовало бы думать.

— Ты пришел за чем-то?

— О, — Томас, наконец, вспомнил, что его послали сюда с поручением, — точно, мне нужна морковка.

— Морковка? — переспросил Ньют, уставше, но искреннее улыбнувшись, — морковка у меня есть.

— Поделишься? — осведомился Томас, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

Усмехнувшись, Ньют наклонился ближе и, опираясь на его плечи, поднялся.

— Ну, раз ты так просишь.


	5. Chapter 5

К завершению идёт второй день пребывания Томаса в Глэйде, за которые он понял три вещи, первая из которых: у всех здесь живущих что-то не так с головой. Кто-то воображает, что живёт в средневековье, кто-то бросается на других без особой на то причины, кто-то и вовсе выглядит так, будто их каждые две минуты бьёт током и они уже забыли, что такое «здоровое состояние». Он может к каждой из этих категорий выдвинуть по представителю, но указывать пальцем нехорошо.

Вторая, так это то, что прижиться здесь будет труднее, чем он думал. К примеру, до сегодня, а точнее — вчера, он был уверен, что прекрасно готовит, что в этом он Ас. Но, как выяснилось, в этом он ошибся. Когда он вернулся с морковкой, у него поинтересовались, потому ли он задержался, что ждал, когда она вырастет. После разговора с Ньютом его настроение поднялось и он даже не ответил колкостью, а просто извинился и пошел чистить морковь. Правда, чистил он её немытой, из-за чего земля постоянно размазывалась по поверхности и приходилось снимать слой за слоем. Когда же овощи истончились настолько, что стали тоньше вдвое, Фрайпан выгнал его с кухни, кинув напоследок пару ласковых. Поэтому Томас поплёлся слоняться по Глэйду и уже думал заглянуть куда-нибудь и узнать, не нужна ли кому помощь, как один из поваров окликнул его, призывая к уборке. Так что, он проторчал на кухне ещё несколько часов, на этот раз в роли Золушки, отдраивая кастрюли и ножи. И даже тогда ему в голову пришла гениальная идея — заткнуть раковину пробкой и залить её содержимое водой до краёв, напустить туда мыла и немного подождать, пока всё само отмокнет. Разумеется, это у него не вышло, и он потратил впустую полчаса, ещё и перемывать всё пришлось. Именно по этой причине, сейчас, сидя поодаль от костра возле какого-то поваленного дерева, он чувствует, как исстрадались его руки и спина.

Ну, а третье, одним словом — Ньют. Как он понял, отношение к нему тут двоякое. Некоторые принимают его за местного сумасшедшего, причем неуравновешенного. Остальные же не относятся к нему никак, знают лишь, что он заместитель Алби, да где работает, на этом всё. Исходя из этого Томас сделал вывод, который неприятно удивил его — у Ньюта друзей толком и нет. Может, там, где он работает, он с кем-то и общается, но, когда мысли дошли до этого, он вспомнил, что, когда пришел на плантации с поручением, никто и не смотрел с сторону Ньюта, хотя по тому было явно видно, насколько ему плохо. Об этом совсем не хотелось думать, но, пока руки его были заняты посудой, мысли не отпускали эту тему. Даже Чак, который здесь всего месяц, уже был наслышан о том, что Ньют чудит. Но вот, что именно он делает, мальчик сказать так и не смог, из чего стало ясно, что тот всего лишь поверил слухам. И, скорее всего, большая часть здесь присутствующих знает не больше Чака. Стало грустно и захотелось прямо сейчас пойти найти Ньюта, сказать, что он не поведётся на какие-то там слухи и хочет узнать его получше, хочет, чтобы они могли доверять друг другу. Ведь, общаясь с ним всего пару дней, он может описать его, как ранимого, напуганного мальчика, который всего-то нуждается в поддержке.

Поддержке, которой у него нет. Он сначала не понял, почему Ньют рассказывает ему подробности закрытых собраний, почему приходил к нему в первый день и почему открыл свои переживания. Он позволил взять себя за руку, не скрыл слёз. Он мог испугаться очередного провала завести друга, мог даже внимания не обратить на новичка. Но он слишком долго молчал и, казалось, промолчи он ещё немного, его сердце не выдержало бы. Поэтому он рискнул, кто знает, может, в последний раз. Он выбрал его потому, что он ничего об этом месте и его обитателях не знает, он как чистый лист, ещё не заполненный ложными представлениями. Потому что он пока ещё может его понять.

Словно всё сжалось внутри, к горлу подкатил ком, из-за которого ни вдохнуть нормально, ни сглотнуть не получается. Ему стало так обидно за парня, за его участь. За то, что, он почти уверен, это его последняя попытка найти близкого человека, после провала которой он закроется навсегда. Томас вдруг понял, что готов сделать всё, чтобы она не стала неудачной. Он станет этим самым близким, который не даст ему оставаться одиноким. Этот добрейший человек плакал от мысли, что умрут те, с кем они даже не друзья, он не заслуживает такого отношения к себе.

— Эй, ты в норме? — прозвучал голос очень близко, по сравнению с отдалёнными криками у костра.

Томас резко вскинул голову. Он и не заметил, что сидит с таким лицом, будто ему наступили на больную лапу. Стоящий над ним Ньют добродушно усмехается, склонив голову и слегка щурясь. Теперь не приходится сомневаться, что этот парень излучает тепло. Он и сам выглядит очень тёплым в красноватых бликах огня, которые просвещаются через выбившиеся из-за уха волосы. Его улыбка выглядит поистине мягкой и кошачьей, если бы он сейчас замурчал, это показалось бы вполне естественным.

— Тебя перекосило, как…

Томас в ту же секунду потянул его за шнурки от кофты вниз, обнимая обеими руками за шею и прижимаясь щекой у него за ухом. Ньют, совсем не ожидавший этого, даже не закончив говорить, потерял равновесие, ноги заскользили и он упал прямо на парня, тихо ойкнув и рефлекторно обхватив его руками за спину. Буквально впечатался в него и без возможности отстраниться, прижимаемый к нему его собственными объятиями. Томас отклонился назад, облокачиваясь спиной на бревно и подтягивая Ньюта выше к себе. Ньют не понял, но ему и не надо. Он обнял в ответ и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь на тёплой вздымающейся груди.

Звуки вокруг не стихли и глэйдеры никуда не делись, всё осталось таким же сумбурным и шумным. Но они абстрагировались, слушая друг друга. Никто из них не произнёс и звука, это было бы лишним. Ньют вслушался в частые удары сердца прямо под собой, Томас — в выровнявшееся дыхание. Ощутимая тяжесть тела, которое он держит на себе, только добавляет умиротворённости и совсем не приносит дискомфорта. Но Ньют расценил протяжный вздох удовлетворённости, как знак того, что ему тяжело.

— Тебе удобно? — он промычал свой вопрос ему в руку ниже плеча, из-за чего звук притупился.

Томас положительно промычал, чуть ранее запрокинув голову назад. Им обоим не хочется отстраняться и садиться, поэтому они и остаются лежать в компании друг друга ещё какое-то время. Атмосфере содействует и слабый свет, не режущий глаза, и еле уловимый знакомый запах. То ли тепло тел друг друга так подействовало, то ли концентрация на определённом, но их начал клонить в сон и посторонние звуки уже начали понемногу стихать, а ощущения сливаться одно сплошное чувство успокоения. Нарушает идиллию самый неожиданный гость, о котором можно было бы подумать. Большой лабрадор лизнул Ньюту ногу, из-за чего тот дёрнулся и поджал ноги к себе, изворачиваясь на бок, а Томасу пришлось не просто обнять его, а крепко обхватить, чтобы тот не свалился на землю. Пёс, сбито дыша и высунув широкий язык, подбежал к ним ближе и стал тыкаться мокрым носом им в шеи. Не выдержав, Томас сел, отпуская парня и прижимая руки к шее в приступе смеха. Ньют отстранился, укоризненно, но по-доброму смотря на собаку.

— Это Хенки, — сказал Ньют, заправляя волосы за ухо и смущённо отводя взгляд.

Справившись со смехом от щекотки, Томас обернулся и осмотрел собаку. Прекрасная чёрная шерсть так и лоснится, уши забавно покачиваются по сторонам от головы, а большие карие глаза заинтересованно смотрят в ответ. Он раньше не видел его здесь, но пару раз слышал, как кто-то лаял, потому логично, что собаки тут есть.

— У нас ещё есть Гав и Линдси, они в основном на плантациях или в загонах овец и кур гоняют, — поведал Ньют, протянув псу руку, которую тот немедля облизнул и принялся тереться об неё. Ньют потянул его к себе за голову обеими руками, зарываясь в густую шерсть и соприкасаясь с ним носами. Томас не без улыбки наблюдал сию милейшую картину и сам пару раз провёл рукой по мохнатой спине. Хенки пару раз обошел Ньюта и завалился на спину рядом с ним, подставляя ласкам пузико.

Пока Ньют переключился на собаку, Томас повернулся к костру, осматривая дурачащихся парней. Обведя взглядом поляну, он наткнулся на весьма примечательный момент. Минхо и Галли расположились подальше от основного скопления народа. Фразы Чака о том, что «почти всегда в свободное время таскаются вместе» и «можно застать только после закрытия ворот и до их открытия, вот Галли и пользуется» приобрели совершенно другой смысл прямо сейчас. Тот самый Минхо, который «лучший из лучших» и куратор бегунов, расположился на левой ноге того самого Галли, который наезжает ни за что, да и сам по себе наглая морда. Расположившись полулёжа на поваленных пеньках, он расслаблен и позволяет Минхо вести поцелуй. Тот держит обе ладони у него на щеках, направляя к себе или же просто придерживая. Находясь чуть выше, в силу положения, он по праву пользуется этим, ибо обычно он на полголовы ниже. Жадно посасывая подставленные и уже припухшие губы, он опускается руками ниже, сжимая в пальцах короткие русые волосы. За них он оттягивает и всю голову, отстраняясь и пробегаясь взглядом по такому знакомому лицу, по веснушкам — частым и мелким, по полным губам, налившимся кровью от яростных поцелуев. И возвращаясь к голубым глазам, кажущимся зелёными от костра, так и не отводивших взгляд от его — сплошной черноты в радужке, не пропускающей даже отсветы. Налюбовавшись, он склоняется обратно, сразу проводя языком между растянутых в улыбке губ, к верхнему нёбу. Не брезгуя слюнями, Галли оборачивает его язычок своим и выталкивает обратно к себе в рот, входя следом. Он по-собственнически сжимает бёдра парня, поглаживая над коленкой, и ведя руками выше, чтобы скользнуть под распущенную рубашку, на которой и так уже половина пуговиц расстёгнута, но разбираться с остальными он не спешит. Бережно проводя ладонями по бокам, ощупывает натренированные мышцы и разгоряченную кожу, почти обжигающую руки. Из вредности выскальзывает обратно, проводит руками по внутренним сторонам бёдер, сжимая и притягивая к себе, заставляя подсаживаться всё ближе и ближе.

Томас отводит взгляд, понимая, что, всё же, это личное, хоть они и сидят тут при всех. Он как-то не задумывался о том, насколько близкие отношения здесь могут быть. Конечно, это было очевидно с самого начала, он просто не смотрел под таким углом. Опустив голову, он поднял глаза и посмотрел ещё раз.

— Ньют… — он хотел спросить, но не придумал, как сформулировать вопрос, и запнулся, только начав.

Ньют поднял голову, вопросительно промычав первый раз, а затем второй, погромче. Так и не дождавшись продолжения вопроса, он просто проследил за взглядом Томаса и, вскинув брови, с удивлением отметил:  
— Я удивлён, что они ещё здесь.

Томас сразу отвёл взгляд, прикрыв глаза. Он не хотел подсматривать. Заметив это, Ньют усмехнулся и провёл рукой против шерсти по животу собаки.

— Интересно? — он указал головой в сторону тех двоих, — могу рассказать.

Томас кивнул в согласии, переводя взгляд на Хенки, и тоже протянул к нему руки, зарывшись пальцами в тёплую шерстку. Тот заговорщицки махнул хвостом, ударив его по руке и высунув язык.

— Тут не так много тех, кого интересуют такого рода взаимоотношения, — Ньют многозначительно покрутил головой, имея ввиду окружение, — несколько парочек есть, но они не составляют даже половину от всех. Минхо и Галли ещё с самого начала вместе.

— В каком смысле «с самого начала»? — переспросил Томас, понимая, что ему толком ничего и не объяснили.

— Ну, мы здесь уже три года, — вздохнул Ньют, — это сейчас вас присылают по одному в месяц, а в первый заход нас было шестеро: Я, Минхо, Алби, Галли, Джордж и Ник. Нас забросили сюда первыми, вытряхнув из головы всё подчистую, кроме имён, их мы знали сразу. Не было всего этого, — он обвёл руками Глэйд, — построек, огородов, кухни. Был только лес, Хомстед, припасы в лифте и стены. Ты, на самом деле, ещё неплохо продержался, мы несколько месяцев не могли поладить, постоянно дрались, никакой организованности. Со временем мы поняли, что так продолжаться не может, и решили заняться стройкой — делать всё в Хомстеде стало проблематично. К тому же, это не самое крепкое здание, какое может быть. Неужели нельзя было хоть один дом построить нормально, создатели? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Ньют, смотря на Хенки, будто тот знал ответ. Пёс такой информацией не располагал, но, судя по его виду, охотно поделился бы ей.

— И вы не выходили в лабиринт? — поинтересовался Томас, удивлённо вскинув брови.

— Выходили, — ответил Ньют, выждав короткую паузу, — у нас тогда небыло деления на профессии и мы вместе делали все дела. Нас было не так много, собственно. Поначалу мы выходили только в ближайшие коридоры, но быстро поняли, что в этом смысла не больше, чем если бы мы пытались вырастить конфеты. В первый раз… — Ньют втянул щёки, прикрыв глаза на пару секунд, — не все вернулись на ночь.

— Ночью нельзя находится в лабиринте?

— Мы же не знали… — он погрустнел, поджав губы, — Джастин не успел вернуться в первую большую вылазку, не рассчитал время. А на утро мы нашли его окровавленную майку возле ворот…

— Вы ни в чём не виноваты, — Томас сочувствующе осмотрел парня.

Погрузившись в воспоминания, Ньют расстроенно смотрел на собственные руки. Минуты шли, молчание всё продолжалось, и Томас отчётливо видел, как образуются складки напряжения на его лице, как нервно и хаотично он заламывает руки, хрустя суставами. Воспоминания явно не из приятных, из-за чего ему стало отчасти стыдно. Он не настаивал на рассказе, но Ньют ради него разворошил свою память. Стало ещё хуже, когда он вспомнил о своих размышлениях накануне, касательно отношения глэйдеров к Ньюту. Вполне возможно, у него на памяти не только тёмное прошлое из самых глубин, но и ужасные ситуации, касательно его самого.

Он протянул руку, касаясь колена Ньюта кончиками пальцев. Тот вздёрнул голову к нему, рвано выдыхая через подрагивающие губы. Он выглядит так, словно его вырвали из ночного кошмара, и он ещё не отошел от пережитого. Побелевшее лицо, даже с учётом тёплого света костра, сведённые брови, испуганные невесть от чего глаза. Скрестив пальцы в замок, он опустил руки, а за ними и голову. Томас просто не может вынести того, что Ньюту приносят такие страдания банальные воспоминания, которых, в придачу, сам он лишен. Он думает снова притянуть его к себе и держать в объятиях, если тот опять отвлечётся на горестные воспоминания слишком сильно. Но Ньют опережает его, самостоятельно переползая к нему под руку. Поджав ноги к груди, он облокотился боком на Томаса и частично на бревно у них за спинами.

— На чём я остановился? — его голос прозвучал сдавленно, как бывает у тех, кто из остатков сил сдерживает истерику, либо у тех, кто молчал слишком долго.

Томас не долго размышлял над ответом, пока брал подрагивающие ручки Ньюта в свои и подтягивал к себе, чтобы подышать на них:  
— О Минхо и Галли.

Он решил не продолжать тему лабиринта, по крайней мере — пока, и дать время Ньюту успокоиться. Его ладони, хоть и остаются тёплыми, контрастируют с холодными пальчиками. Особенно подушечки ощущаются ледяными, будто к ним кровь и не циркулирует вовсе.

— Точно, — Ньют выдохнул, уже не так напряженно, и распрямил пальцы, подставляя под горячее дыхание, — как ты понял, раньше здесь было настолько мрачно, что впору лианами удушиться. С этим надо было что-то делать, — он перевёл взгляд на свои руки, откинув голову на ствол, — тогда все начали искать то, что нас объединило бы, сплотило, так сказать. Общих интересов у нас не было по соответствующим причинам, поэтому мы разделили необходимые дела на группы и получили профессии. Первыми были: строители, повара и садовники. После того, как Джастин… — он запнулся и сразу почувствовал, что его пальцы зажали между двух горячих ладоней, якобы останавливая поток лишних мыслей, — в общем, мы решили, что не будем выходить в лабиринт, пока не наладим жизнь здесь, ато пропадают рабочие руки и появляется риск их смерти, ну, ты понял, — Ньют поморщился, мотнув головой и явно не горя желанием продолжать список.

— Да, — кивнув, Томас облокотился затылком на дерево, шея затекла и от неё начинала болеть голова.

— Ну и, всё оказалось довольно просто, перепалки сократились до минимума, воцарилась гармония, — он закатил глаза, усмехнувшись, — и я действительно не знаю причину, по которой Галли и Минхо сошлись. Я вообще был в шоке, до этого они пару раз подрались и их рассаживали в комнаты по разные концы коридора, а тут, — Ньют развел руками.

То ли рефлекторно, то ли по инерции, но он потянулся за рукой Ньюта до того, как сообразил, что сделал это. Зато сам Ньют заметил сразу и, не задумываясь, сложил ладони друг к другу и протянул их обратно. Поймав их, Томас вернулся к исходному положению, зажав их между своими и поднеся к лицу.

— Сейчас, я не сомневаюсь, что они не просто спят, чтобы отвлечься, и действительно чувствуют друг к другу, — он задумался на секунду, растянув губы в полосочку, — любовь? Как по мне, с этим словом надо быть поосторожней, она же разная бывает. Например, тут большая часть любит своих родителей, что странно, ведь они даже не помнят о них ничего, а ещё они, видимо, не задумываются, что родители могли добровольно их сюда сослать. Есть любовь к работе, к еде, к друзьям, к парню, к закатам, трактовок очень много и, чтобы выразить конкретную, надо стараться. У этих двоих, без сомнений, получается, хотя я и подозреваю, что изначально это была вовсе не любовь, а попытка удержаться на плаву и не дать себе увязнуть в безрадостной обстановке за счёт друг друга. Скорее всего, они начали действительно что-то чувствовать через два-три месяца, после начала. В них самих, в их взаимодействии и словах, ты сам можешь увидеть всё то, что они чувствуют.

Ньют обернулся, погуляв глазами по поляне, но ни Минхо, ни Галли больше не увидел. Томас тоже перевёл взгляд на то место, где видел их прежде, не поворачиваясь, а откинув голову назад и повернув влево до того, что мышцы в шее ощутимо натянулись. Расслабленно выдохнув, Ньют повернулся обратно и вытянул ноги вперёд, хрустя коленями. Съехав ниже, он разлёгся и на Томасе, и на бревне, и на земле, ёрзая и устраиваясь удобней. Томас приобнял его за плечи, тоже занимая удобное положение и укладывая в голове полученную предысторию. Как оказалось, он не задумывался о Глэйде и его обитателях достаточно хорошо, так что, ему повезло с Ньютом и его желанием помочь адаптироваться.

— Кстати! — Ньют почти выкрикнул это, из-за чего его голос снова подскочил в тональности и прозвучал ещё громче, чем мог бы. Томас даже дёрнулся от неожиданности и опустил на парня обеспокоенный взгляд, пока тот сел и заозирался в поисках чего-то, — вообще-то, я не просто так пришел, — он перегнулся через Томаса, забирая то, что принёс с собой, но вынужденно отложил, когда у того случился резкий приступ необходимости обниматься, — Фрайпан уже рассказал мне, какой ты молодец в кухонных делах.

Томас обречённо захныкал, откидывая голову назад под смех Ньюта. Он даже вспоминать этот ужасный день не хотел, но, как ему кажется, об этом его провале ему будут напоминать все, до скончания веков. Ныть он сразу перестал, когда почувствовал, что прохладные пальчики оказались у него на боку и заскользили к спине. По копчику, к позвонкам и вверх, словно пересчитывая их. Дойдя до фартука на поясе, он потянул завязки на себя, пока петля не распалась. Выше у него рука не достала и Ньют решил подсесть ближе — верхом. Перекинув ногу через Томаса, он сел ему на бёдра, придерживаясь за него же. За эти десять секунд у Томаса в голове появились, отжили своё и самоуничтожились мысли о том, что с ним делают, но, стоило Ньюту оказаться на нём, паника перешла на новый уровень.

Томас быстро сел, обеспокоенно смотря ему в глаза. Он не знает, что сказать, его рот открывается и закрывается сам собой, а мысли на зло не останавливаются и не дают сформулировать и фразы. Он совсем не хочет оттолкнуть Ньюта или, тем более, обидеть. Но тот ведёт ладонями по его спине, словно раскалёнными углями, и нельзя понять, это у него руки согрелись или Томас так воспринимает неожиданные прикосновения. Он не надавливает, гладит мягкую и такую же горячую кожу, по направлению к плечам. Ньют не смотрит ему в глаза, опустив взгляд немного ниже, и он даже думать не хочет, куда он там смотрит. Радужку его глаз всё ещё видно, но она настолько прикрыта веками и ресницами, что блики света на неё совсем не попадают. И из-за этого взгляд кажется угасающим и даже томным.

— Ньют… — он начал, чтобы было хоть что-нибудь, но продолжение на языке и не вертится. Ньют прямо сейчас его раздевает и мысли сошлись на одном — он понимает, что должен его остановить и образумить. Но он всё ещё не может придумать, что сказать, чтобы не оттолкнуть его, чтобы он не закрылся.

Ньют потянул пояс, развязывая бантик за шеей. Фартук безвольно съехал вниз, скомкавшись на уровне живота. Теперь его не прикрывает ничего, а он до сих пор ничего не сделал. На спине осталось ощущение тёплых рук, и он понимает, что сейчас Ньюту ничего не помешает облапать его и спереди, если он не перестанет тупить и не предотвратит этого.

Резко подняв взгляд к его глазам, Ньют впечатал ему в лицо что-то мягкое и тканевое:  
— Не смотри на меня так, будто я отбираю у тебя последний хлеб.

Томас облегченно вздохнул, понимая, что эта ткань спасла его. Он просто не так воспринял…  
Но понял он не только это.

— Что это? — он опустил её, нахмурившись и осматривая. Его кофта, которую он оставил на кухне, сложенная в четверо.

— Я постирал, ато на ней остались бы пятна, — Ньют поправил волосы на затылке, пригладив их.

— Чем? — подняв её обратно, Томас уткнулся в ткань носом, глубоко вдыхая. Те самые травы, которые он вспомнил в первый день и не нашел на поляне. Те самые, которые он так отчётливо помнит, — чем, Ньют?

— Своим шампунем, — он пожал плечами, стряхивая с пальцев выпавшую волосинку, — не нравится?

Отстранившись от кофты, Томас резко наклонил голову Ньют к себе, надавив на тыльную сторону шеи и не давая выпрямиться. Он провёл носом по его волосам, сосредоточенно принюхиваясь. Всё тот же запах, ещё более явный, чем на ткани. Ньют, прижатый всем лицом почти что к его груди, зажмурился и попытался отодвинуть его, уперевшись ладонью под ключицей. Но почувствовав, как кожа и мышцы мягко прогнулись под его рукой, принимая форму его пальцев, отдёрнул руку, поджав губы. Его ушки покраснели от смущения, а лицом он чувствует, как бьётся сердце под ним. Так же быстро, как у него самого, из-за чего сбилось и дыхание.

— Ньют, — продолжая принюхиваться, Томас серьёзно сообщил, — мы встречались.

— В каком смысле? — он попытался отстраниться, но Томас сильнее надавил ему на шею. Жалобно выдохнув, Ньют сдался крепкой хватке.

— Мы виделись, я уверен, — подняв голову, он вдохнул воздух, чтобы не привыкнуть к запаху Ньюта и не перестать его чувствовать, — и не раз, я слишком чётко помню его.

— Кого ты помнишь? — Ньют опёрся тыльной стороной ладони о его грудь.

— Запах, какие-то травы и, — он снова наклонился, зарываясь носом в светлые прядки, — и ты.

— Я? — озадаченно переспросил Ньют.

— Ну, — подняв руку выше, на его голову, Томас склонился к его шее, прижимаясь к ней щекой и шумно вдыхая.

Почти что пискнув, Ньют подался назад с большим усилием, на этот раз отстраняясь и прижимая ручку к шее. Лицо его так и осталось светлым, ибо вся кровь прилила к ушам, скрытым волосами. Отведя взгляд, он подёргал свою кофту, имитируя проветривание и оттягивая её вниз.

— Прости, — Томас тоже отвёл глаза, только в другую сторону, — прости, я… — он вспомнил, что сам совсем недавно боялся того, что Ньют перегнёт палку, а сейчас сам это сделал, хоть и с другим умыслом.

Помолчав пару минут и дав друг другу время привести мысли в порядок, Ньют продолжил:  
— Так, что ты там имел ввиду?

— Я ещё вчера вспомнил немного из прошлого, ничего такого, если честно. И, ну… — он повернул голову обратно к Ньюту, встречаясь с вопросительным взглядом, — я помню запах твоего шампуня и тебя, — он указал на свою шею, — тебя-тебя.

— Думаешь, мы были знакомы?

Томас кивнул, не зная, что сказать ещё. Ньют тоже молчал, парень сразу показался ему знакомым, и, кажется, взаимно. Он думает пока не говорить о этом, ибо сказать, собственно, нечего. Но он уже знает, что расскажет ему позже. Скорее, чем думает он сам.

— В таком случае, — Ньют опустил руки, — скажи мне, если вспомнишь ещё что-нибудь, — он хочет добавить: «что-нибудь, связанное со мной», но благоразумно не делает этого. И, дождавшись согласия, спрашивает, —хочешь присоединиться к ним?

Ньют указал головой на костёр и парней вокруг, что так же оживлённо обсуждали что-то, чего с такого расстояния не расслышать. Томас оценивающе осмотрел их, понимая, что нет, не хочет. Ему комфортно сейчас, у этого бревна, с Ньютом у себя на коленях и собакой под боком.

— Не особо, — повернувшись обратно, он успел заметить лицо Ньюта, такое подозрительно похожее на то, если бы он надеялся на такой ответ.

Ньют кивнул, задумчиво смотря на него, а затем переведя взгляд в сторону:  
— Попробуй.

Томас проследил за его взглядом, замечая полулитровую банку с чем-то мутноватым, видимо, Ньют принёс её вместе с кофтой. Взяв её, он смело отпил большой глоток, совершая ужасную ошибку. На вкус напиток оказался чересчур терпким и резким, отдавая чем-то медицинским и горьким. Склонившись в сторону, он быстро выплюнул его, морщась и отплёвываясь. Ньют рассмеялся, забирая у него банку и протягивая фартук. Вытерев об него язык и губы, Томас презрительно глянул на содержимое банки.

— Это что? Отрава для жуков?

— Это, друг мой, секрет фирменного изготовления Алби, — ответ последовал со стороны.

Парни повернулись к Чаку, присевшему неподалёку от них на бревно, с тарелкой чего-то подозрительно вкусно пахнущего. Посмеиваясь, Ньют взял банку в другую руку:  
— Привет, как жизнь?

— Я не помешал романтическому вечеру? — мальчик повёл рукой, имя ввиду всё сразу.

Слегка покраснев, Томас прикрылся рукой, до чего он, почему-то, не додумался раньше. Он натянул кофту, чуть не заехав локтем Ньюту по лицу, так близко он сидит.

— Очень смешно, Чак, — Ньют отпил из банки под пристальным взглядом Томаса, полным ненависти к напитку.

— Это называется «косвенный поцелуй», — как бы между прочим сообщил Чак, указывая на бутылку.

Ньют медленно опустил руку, в упор смотря на него. С обречённость или угрозой разобраться он не успел, Томас поспешил опровергнуть его утверждение:  
— Я пил с другой стороны.

— Нет, — заявил Чак, как-то странно улыбаясь.

Томас опустил взгляд на банку, не находя на её краях своего отпечатка. Всмотревшись в след от губ Ньюта, он понял, где находит его. Под ним. Не чётко, скорее на половину, но он был там. Томас поднял вопросительный взгляд на Ньюта, видя, что тот тоже ничего не понимает. Да, он крутил банку, но чтобы занять руки, а не сделать то, что вышло. Отставив банку, Ньют просяще взял его за руку, смотря прямо в глаза.

— Томми, я…

— Я понимаю, это ненамеренно, — он одобрительно улыбнулся, сжимая его ладошку в ответ, — и вообще, — он снова повернулся к Чаку, — косвенный не считается.

— Так, сделайте тот, что считается.

— Чак, — начал Ньют своим специальным тоном, который обычно бережёт для таких случаев — когда надо припугнуть.

— Пожалуй, не буду вам мешать, — мальчик поспешно вскочил и быстрым шагом направился к костру.

Томас неодобрительно покачал головой, поворачиваясь обратно:  
— И, всё же, он прав.

— Ой, завались, — Ньют снова отпил, смотря ему в след.

— Так понравилось? — наигранно удивлённо он вскинул брови, — раз так, может, ты хочешь напрямую, а не через банку с отравой?

— Томас, — пригрозил Ньют тем же тоном, из-за которого сбежал Чак.

— Боже правый! — трагично прижав руку к груди, Томас состроил несчастную гримасу, — куда же делось прекрасное «Томми»? Неужели тебе так не понравился наш поцелуй?

Поперхнувшись, Ньют толкнул его, скрещивая руки и отворачиваясь. Эта попытка скрыться от Томаса, на котором он буквально сидит, показалась тому настолько смешной в добавок ко всей ситуации, что теперь он разразился смехом, успокаивающе поглаживая Ньюта по бедру. Он понимал, что ему нужно бы заводить друзей, но он завёл Ньюта и этого ему хватает.


	6. Chapter 6

Птиц так много, что все их трели сливаются в один многоголосый ручей. Именно с водой ассоциируются тысячи высоких тонов, пытающиеся перещебетать друг друга. Совсем небольшая речушка, укромно залёгшая вдоль витиеватых корней, обросших ромашками и мхом. Вода в ней едва покрывает лодыжки и можно рассмотреть вздымающиеся бугорки в местах, где камни лежат слишком высоко к поверхности. Удивительно, как настолько крохотные создания могут обладать настолько резкими голосами, а, собравшись стаей, устроить журчащие перепевы.  
Выделяются пернатые, занявшие позиции на ближайших деревьях, и можно на слух определить, на какой ветке расположился тот или иной объект. Словно пение сирен, утягивающее на океанские глубины, так и от птичьей гомофонии теряешь счёт времени. Стоит только отдаться монотонным переливам и постукиваниям, ¬¬потеряешь счёт минутам, а после и дням.

Томас не сильно удивился тому, что увидел в полуметре от себя. Эти глаза он видит слишком часто с такого близкого расстояния, и он даже не припоминает, видел ли их издалека хоть раз. Держал ли он дистанцию с этим человеком хоть раз?  
Он так и продолжает лежать в гамаке под толстым одеялом, повернув голову вбок. Напротив же склонился Ньют, скрестив руки за спиной и упорно рассматривая его с задумчивым видом. Прошла минута. Две. Даже им самим неизвестно, сколько времени заняло это созерцание.

— Мастер держать обещания? — ¬выдал Томас низким, ещё не проснувшимся голосом с хрипотцой, на что Ньют вопросительно изогнул бровь, и он поясняюще добавил, — не даёшь спать.

Ньют закатил глаза, выпрямляясь и отводя взгляд. Весь Глэйд ещё спит, не считая заливающихся птиц. Небо даже не начало розоветь в преддверии восхода, оставаясь тёмно-голубым с последними виднеющимися звёздочками. Отчётливее всего видно две звёздочки — самые яркие, мерцают редким светом на краю небосвода. Иногда кажется, вторая справа звезда сияет для тебя, и ты замечаешь, что мимо проносятся листья и шорох, а звезда сияет ещё ярче. Даже птицы умолкают, словно вслушиваясь в это лепет, и ты весь напрягаешься, чувствуя, что вот-вот должно что-то произойти. Но это мгновение так и не наступает, шелест и лепет звучат всё тише, пока не стихают совсем, а деревья в лунном свете снова самые обыкновенные. Однако, остаётся чувство, будто ты что-то упустил, что-то ты сделал не так: то ли смотрел на звезду слишком долго, то ли не расслышал того, что пытались сказать деревья.

Свесив ноги, Томас опустился босыми ступнями на влажную траву, мягко прогнувшуюся под ними. От попавших на кожу холодных капелек росы, по телу вверх пронеслись мурашки. Он поднялся с гамака, отложив одеяло и поежившись. В такую рань тоненькая кофточка с обрезанными рукавами не греет, и он поспешил застегнуть пуговки ворота. Прищурившись — от холода, — Томас бегло осмотрелся, растирая плечи ладонями и переведя взгляд на Ньюта, не просто же так тот решил поднять его ни свет ни заря. Ньют же склонил голову, усмехаясь. Конечно, пронеслось в голове у Томаса, он то в нормальной кофте, не облипающей всё тело, ещё и с капюшоном, так и из-под ворота майка видна, то совсем несправедливо. Спасибо, хоть штаны не на два размера меньше.

— Ты действительно ниже, — улыбаясь, выдвинул свою мысль Ньют и переступил с ноги на ногу.

Нахмурившись, Томас опустил руки и выпрямился, задрав голову. Не может такого быть, Ньют оказался выше, чем он. Но дело действительно обстоит так, поэтому, он не придумал аргумента лучше:  
— Ты просто в обуви.

Удивлённо осмотрев его, Ньют скрестил руки и, не наклоняясь, разулся, поддевая обувь на пятках и стягивая с ног. Поношенные кроссовки по прошествии такого количества времени стали больше напоминать тапочки, причем изначально непригодные для бега и постоянного ношения. Тканевые тапочки на тоненьких шнурочках, как оказалось, роли не играют, ибо, сняв их, Ньют ниже не стал ни на дюйм. По крайней мере, Томас не увидел изменений, когда тот переступил свои недокроссовки и, так же как он, стал на траву голыми ногами. Наблюдая в лице напротив отказ понимания происходящего, Ньют усмехнулся и, опустив руки, шагнул вперёд. Один единственный шаг, отрезающий все мысли о том, что это какая-то ошибка, сбой. Ньют стал к нему вплотную, даже не пытаясь скрыть злорадствующую ухмылку.

— Растёшь вниз, Томми? — издевательски протянул Ньют, говоря чуть ли не по слогам.

Это «Томми» не прозвучало ни радостным, ни грустным, ни даже обычным уточняющим. Победное. Это «Томми» не иначе, как победное. Торжествующее. Такое, что способно втоптать в землю одним движением. Томас не решился поднять голову и посмотреть в ответ. Чтобы установить зрительный контакт, ему надо поднять голову. Сейчас его глаза на уровне растянутых в усмешке губ, и он чувствует себя чертовски маленьким. В памяти сразу всплыл момент, когда Ньют в первый день их знакомства без особых усилий вдавил его в кровать одной рукой. Он сейчас стоит прямо над ним, буквально источая злорадствующую ауру, и оказавшийся не таким фарфоровым, как казалось. Первое впечатление никогда не бывает точным, он убеждается в этом прямо сейчас.

Но прозрачный испуг начал развеиваться так же внезапно, как и появился. Томасу стало стыдно за свои мысли. Он такой идиот, что решил, что Ньют женственный и нерешительный, только из-за того, как он выглядит. Конечно, это не отменяет его утончённости и изящества, но это в нём вовсе не из-за длинных волос и ухоженных рук. Кажется, он был довольно неприятным человеком до лабиринта, раз его мысли пошли в таком направлении.

Подавшись вперед, Томас облокотился подбородком на плечо Ньюта, обвивая его руками за талию. Прикрыв глаза, он склонил голову, прижимаясь шеей к его, почти что облокачиваясь полностью, так как пятки вот-вот оторвутся от земли. Ньют рефлекторно обнял его в ответ, почувствовав, что вес тела переходит на него. Растерянно осмотрев спину парня, он шагнул ближе, окончательно убивая какое-никакое расстояние. Тепло тел начало передаваться друг другу и холод мокрой травы ушел на третий план, больше не отвлекая. Ньют сжал его крепче, верно сгребая в объятия и закрывая глаза. Это то самое ощущение моментального спокойствия и расслабления, из-за чего хочется прижаться ещё теснее и отвлечься от всего вокруг.

— Томми, у тебя всё в порядке? — негромко начал Ньют, поглаживая его между лопаток, — ты не первый раз так меня встречаешь и…

— Нет-нет, я, — он отрицательно покачал головой, прикрывая глаза, — не освоился ещё до конца, вот и всё.

Ньют немного постоял, хмурясь и размышляя о сложившейся ситуации. Он пришел за ним с одной конкретной целью, но теперь сомневается, готов ли тот.

— Ну что ж, я-то пришел, чтобы показать тебе кое-что новое.

Томас отстранился, с удивлением и серьёзностью смотря в глаза напротив. Поспешно обуваясь, Ньют перегнулся через него сбоку и вытащил из гамака одеяло. Вытряхнув его в горизонтальное положение, он накинул один конец на плечи Томасу, второй на свои, становясь у него под боком. Заведя руку Ньюту за спину, он обхватил его за талию, прижимая к себе, дабы сократить дистанцию и натянуть одеяло пониже. Ньют же положил руку на его дальнее плечо под одеялом, другой скомкав в ладони его кончики, не давая слететь с неожиданным порывом ветра. И, подстроившись под шаг друг друга, они направились в направлении, ведомом только Ньюту.

Протиснувшись через заросли плюща, парни оказались в совсем небольшом пространстве между стеной и слоем плюща. Кажется, больше четырёх человек в этом месте и не поместится, настолько здесь тесно. Света тоже почти нет, совсем немного пробивается между местами негусто сплетёнными лозами, но даже снаружи солнце ещё не встало, так что, здесь вообще мрак. Есть и плюсы — ветер совсем не задувает. Они уже подходят, а Ньют даже не думал начинать разъяснять ситуацию.

— Ты же не привёл меня сюда, чтобы разобраться с мом телом? — поинтересовался Томас, крутясь на месте и осматриваясь.

— В каком смысле? — переспросил Ньют.

— Ну, знаешь, — тот пожал плечами, переводя на него взгляд, — расчленить и закопать.

— А-а-а, — как-то облегчённо протянул Ньют, прикрывая глаза, — в этом смысле «разобраться», — он повёл плечом, добродушно усмехаясь, — конечно нет, куда практичней было бы пустить тебя на удобрения и корм свиньям.

— О, конечно, — Томас понимающе закивал с самым серьёзным выражением лица, — а я уже испугался.

— Надо же.

— На корм свиньям.

— Да, именно.

— Я куда лучше сечки.

— Да ты и просто куда лучше.

— Что?

— Ты не должен был задать этот вопрос немного раньше?

Сгустившееся напряжение можно уже ножом резать, серьёзно, будто кто-то распылил здесь аэро-желатин за пару часов до их прихода. Нервно посмеявшись, они отвернулись друг от друга, господи...

— Так, ладно, — встрепенулся Ньют, ущипнув парня за бок, — забудь, что я сказал.

— То, что ты уже знаешь, как избавиться от моего трупа, или то, что ты назвал меня лучшим из всех?

— Я не говорил такого.

— Ты сказал, что я лучше.

— Хорошо, хочешь обсудить это? — выпалил Ньют, резко поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Томас, не ожидавший такой прямолинейности, шумно набрал в рот побольше воздуха и выразительно поднял брови, на что Ньют начал его передразнивать, так что он отвёл взгляд, раздосадовано шикнув. Ньют закивал, поддакивая, и шагнул к стене, отдирая от неё пару лоз. Под ними оказалось небольшое застеклённое окошко размером с две ладони. Привстав на носочки, Ньют приблизился к нему, с сосредоточенностью всматриваясь в черноту по ту сторону стекла. Заинтересованно вытягивая шею, Томас шагнул следом.

— Что там? — он привстал на носочки, стараясь выглянуть из-за плеча Ньюта.

На это тот только шикнул, дернув плечом. Прищурившись, Томас пихнул его в сторону, намереваясь занять смотровое место, но Ньют только покачнулся, даже не думая уступать. Протестующе шипя и толкаясь, им удалось найти компромисс: прижавшись щека к щеке, они стали напротив окошка, так, что только одним глазом каждый может видеть, но и так сойдёт. Прошла минута в молчании и бездействии, каждый выдох, как им казалось, звучал всё громче, из-за чего стараешься вдыхать тише, соответственно — меньше. В связи с этим дыхание сбивается, воздуха не хватает, и Томас почти что хрипит, когда спрашивает.

— А чего мы ждём?

Заходясь в тихом смехе, Ньют качнулся вперёд, облокачиваясь на окошко лбом:  
— Ты серьёзно чуть не подрался со мной, даже не зная, зачем?

Закатив глаза, Томас ущипнул его за бок и переступил с ноги на ногу. В этот момент что-то начало происходить. Ньют вмиг посерьёзнел и прильнул к окошку, предупреждающе шикнув на парня. По ту сторону стекла что-то промелькнуло и скрылось, можно подумать — галлюцинация. Но слишком ярким было это видение, слишком близким. Коротко выдыхая, они приблизились к стеклу так близко, что то начало запотевать. И тут же дёрнулись назад, когда нечто ударило по окошку с той стороны.

— Что это было? — еле слышно выдавил из себя Томас, даже не думая приближаться обратно.

— Это, — ни каплей громче прошептал Ньют со всей присущей серьёзностью и настороженностью, — цель нашего визита.

Уже несколько минут Томас сидит на корточках, облокотившись лбом на стену и прикрыв глаз. Он видел гривера. Как-то раз Чак упоминал их, тогда они представились совершенно другими существами. Он даже не знает, можно ли назвать это существом: бесформенное туловище, из которого совершенно рандомно торчат металлические клешни с разными насадками, которых так много, что выглядит так, будто к ним припаяли всё колюще-режущее, что только нашли. «Конечности» расположены не симметрично, из-за этого металлический комок перекатывался с бока на бок, цепляясь клешнями за стены и ими же и отталкиваясь. Зрелище впечатляющее и Ньюту стоило его предупредить. Он бы всё равно согласился прийти, но он был бы готов. Но существо уже чётко отпечаталось в его памяти клацающими клешнями.

Ньют облокотился плечом на стену чуть поодаль, наблюдая за его лицом. Эмоции, близкие по спектру, сменяются одна другой, панику видно невооруженным глазом. Ну, по крайней мере, состояние к ней очень близкое. Он знал, что увиденное на него так подействует, на это расчет и был. Жестоко, но он ещё не закончил.

— Томми, — он нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди, — как ты думаешь, зачем тут это окно?

Томас медленно перевёл взгляд на парня, загнанно выдохнув. Откуда ему знать? Если так подумать, то смысла в нём не так и много. Он нахмурился, опуская голову и начиная перебирать в голове варианты, лишь бы отвлечься. Окно маленькое, диапазон осмотра через него совсем маленький. Пока гривер не войдёт в эти несколько метров, которые можно увидеть, смысла в окошке нет. Услышать что-то через него… Стекло, конечно, тоньше каменной стены, но это только если сидеть, не дышать и вслушиваться. Не могли же создатели оставить такое палево чисто из невнимательности?

— Откуда мне знать? — огрызнулся Томас, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Поставлю вопрос по-другому, — скрестив руки, Ньют, кажется, посерьёзнел ещё больше, — для чего мы используем их?

— Чтобы пугать новичков.

Ньют усмехнулся, покачав головой. По сути, так и есть. Но практическое применение тоже имеется.

— Здесь каждую ночь есть дозорный, не без причины, разумеется. Тебе всё равно рассказали бы тонкости работы чистильщиков на стажировке, но я сделаю это сейчас.

— Я думал, чистильщики — это уборщики, — подал голос Томас.

— Нет, это слоперы, — отмахнулся Ньют, — чистильщики — это кто-то по типу охранников и надсмотрщиков. Патрулируют окрестности и следят за порядком, есть две смены: дневная, обычно это три человека, и ночная, где шесть.

— И какое это имеет отношение к этим окнам? — раздражённо перебил его Томас. На деле, он больше напуган, и ему самому не нравится, что ответы выходят такими резкими, но, он думает, Ньют и так не заостряет на его тоне внимания.

— Я же и рассказываю.

— Нет, ты даже близко не ходишь.

— Караулят людей по ту сторону стены.

Томас открыл было рот, но информация не сложилась у него в голове в целостный факт. Он раздосадовано закатил глаза, обнимая колени и отворачиваясь в тёмный угол. Ньют вскинул брови, риторически ожидая ответа.

— Вас что-нибудь ещё интересует, сударь? — деловито поинтересовался Ньют, — может, погода?

— Не говори, как Крис, — буркнул Томас, не поворачиваясь.

— «Не говори, как Крис», — передразнил его Ньют, вздохнув и, всё же, продолжив. — У нас люди пропадают, вот что. Не меньше десяти уже нет, и это не считая тех, кто был ужален.

— Как, просто… исчезают? — приподнял голову Томас.

— Они уходят и замечают это не сразу, нас тут не пять человек. Это пошло практически с самого начала, тогда подняли панику и строгий режим на несколько месяцев, но и это не особо помогло, так что сейчас у нас есть стандартная система наблюдения.

— Но в каком смысле «уходят», они же не спонтанно это делают?

— Это сложно, — вздохнул Ньют, облокачиваясь спиной на стену, — пропадают совершенно рандомные, мы не можем объединить их в одну категорию. Они просто встают и уходят за ворота, никому, ничего не сказав и не ведя себя странно перед этим. Некоторых успели остановить, они отбивались, а потом приходили в себя.

— Приходили в себя? Они были под чем-то?

— Этого мы тоже не знаем, но выглядит так, будто они под гипнозом. Те, кого смогли удержать, в последствии говорили, что даже не помнят, как куда-то шли. Этот кусок просто стирается из памяти, поэтому мы до сих пор не знаем, что с ними происходит. И вычислить следующего тоже не получается поэтому, всё, что мы можем — выставить дозор. Каждую ночь четыре чистильщика караулят у своего окна, потому что те коридоры, на которые они выходят, — ближайшие и единственные, куда можно пойти из ворот, через них идёт выход в центральный лабиринт. Если человек прошел тут, они фиксируют время, в которое это произошло, и в какую сторону он пошел. Утром это сообщается бегунам, а они идут искать ушедших. Некоторых вернули, некоторых не смогли.

Ньют резко замолчал, коротко выдохнув. Информация закончилась и он выжидающе уставился на парня. Томас же сидит комочком у стены, не зная, что ответить. Он не особо въехал, кто и зачем пропадает, кого там вернули, ему нужно время.

— А, к тому же, большая часть пропавших — бегуны, — как бы между прочим добавил Ньют, что нельзя понять, намеренно он об этом умолчал или действительно только вспомнил. — Но больше ничего их не объединяет и не они одни пропадали так что, это не совсем общий фактор.

— Но смотрители тоже не застрахованы от этого, — добавил Томас, медленно поднимаясь и выпрямляя ноги. Колени жалобно щелкнули, и Томас с мычанием стал разминать их.

— Да, ты прав, — Ньют дёрнул плечом, отходя назад и давая парню больше места, — последним как раз пропал один из них.

— Как давно?

Ньют протянул задумчивое «а-а-а» и поднял глаза к потолку, откуда уже просвечивается достаточно яркий свет.

— Где-то… две недели назад...? Да, примерно тогда.

— Подожди, — Томас резко развернулся к нему, выглядя серьёзно-озарённым, — когда мы сюда пришли, здесь не было смотрителя.

— Разве? — вскинул бровь Ньют, осматривая его сверху.

— Ну… — Томас осмотрелся, утвердительно кивая, — тут же никого, кроме нас.

— Да-а? — протянул Ньют, усмехнувшись, — а подумать?

— Ты всё-таки решил меня убить и скормить овцам?

— Господи, — обречённо взмолился Ньют, ткнув пальцем себе в грудь, — я сегодняшний чистильщик.

— О, — Томас не нашелся, что ответить после небольшой паузы.

— Томми, я не просто так сюда привёл тебя сюда.

— Ты привёл меня сюда, чтобы напугать.

— Чисто технически — да. Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел гривера, — он указал на окошко, — и хорошо подумал. Быть бегуном не так классно, как ты думаешь, или что ты там вообще думаешь. В лабиринте водятся эти твари, никто не знает, сколько их там и в каком секторе их может быть больше всего. Тебе поможет только чудо, если ты наткнёшься на них, а рассчитывать на это каждый раз, когда выходишь за ворота… — Ньют покачал головой, нервно сжимая руки и губы.

Томас с сомнением осмотрел парня, на протяжении всего его монолога замечая, как тот собирает пальцы в кулаки. Какой-то он… нервный…

— Ты в норме? — поинтересовался Томас, склоняя голову.

— Буду, когда ты откажешься от этой авантюры, — кивнул Ньют, — исход немножечко летальный.

— Ладно, я, — Томас вздохнул, подбирая с земли одеяло, — я подумаю.

* * *

Утро у Томаса явно не задалось. Нет, он был рад, что началось оно с Ньюта. Но не тому, что оно вообще началось. Стоило ему вернуться с экскурсии к гриверам и умыться, как заявился Алби и потащил в неведомые дали. Его уже второй раз за день ведут неизвестно куда, ему опять холодно, птички больше не пытаются разбудить — все и так встали, они наткнулись на Галли у ворот, и он беседовал с Алби несколько минут, обмениваясь с Томасом негодующими взглядами. Словом, ничего радостного.

— Выглядишь мрачно.

Томас не сразу сообразил, что обращаются к нему. Точнее — он не слушал. Скорее всего, он не услышал что-то ещё, но, прокрутив в голове последнее услышанное, он понял, что ему сказали.

— Да, я хочу сбежать.

Алби вздохнул, поправляя ремень сумки на плече:  
— Томас, я не просто так подослал к тебе Ньюта сутра.

Томас перевёл на него взгляд, скептически вскинув бровь. Он подослал? Возможно, конечно, но вряд ли Ньют за прошедшую ночь донёс ему на Томаса, что тот болтает о том, что хочет стать бегуном, на что и получил такое поручение. Нет, это была только его инициатива.

— Ты же просто увидел, как мы шли обратно.

Томасу показалось или Алби не хочет отвечать? Конечно, неприятно, когда ловят с поличным, но Томас не в том настроении, чтобы расстраиваться, мог бы и ответить.

— Кто знает, — загадочно, наконец, отозвался Алби, — в любом случае, тема вашего разговора мне известна.

— Какого разговора? — как-то странно на Томаса действует раздражение, если честно.

— Брось, что вы могли обсуждать, если не гриверов?

— Мы целовались, — как ни в чем небывало пожал плечами Томас.

— Ну конечно, — Алби закатил глаза, неверяще фыркнув.

— Он очень мило краснеет в ушах, не находишь?

Алби обернулся, с подозрением осмотрев новичка. Тот невинно похлопал ресничками, разводя руками. Прищурившись, Алби отвернулся обратно. Томас назвал первое, что вспомнил из более-менее не общеизвестных фактов о Ньюте, и, видимо, сработало. Но будь то, о чем он отпустил шуточку, не шуткой, он бы не рассказал. Хотя, он не знает, может, он собственник и захочет показать всем, что его партнёр занят. Не то, чтобы он думал об этом, но теперь определённо подумает. Но сейчас ему смешно, и он отчаянно кусает губы, расплывающиеся в улыбке.

— Так… Мы пришли.

Алби остановился перед стеной. Нет, не перед обычной стеной, хотя о его психическом состоянии и стоит побеспокоиться. На стене оказались высечены десятки имён, от размашистых букв, до совсем маленьких, которых с такого расстояния даже не видно.

— Перепись населения? — поинтересовался Томас, подходя ближе, — почему некоторые зачёркнуты?

— У нас бываю чёрные дни, — трагично вздохнул Али, благо, не заметив скептического взгляда в свою сторону, — да, можно сказать, перепись населения. Здесь имена всех, кто тут живёт и жил.

Томас поднял голову, пробегаясь глазами по именам вверху:  
— Как они туда достали?

— Что? — Алби тоже перевёл взгляд на буквы на трёхметровой высоте, — не знаю, принесли лестницу? Это не то, что должно тебя волновать, Томас.

— Их ужалили или они пропали, я правильно понимаю?

— Ньют рассказал тебе о пропавших? — Алби провёл ладонью по вытесанным надписям.

— Да, немного, — пожал плечами Томас, — я не понимаю, почему гриверы не нападают на них ночью. Но Ньют, кажется не из тех, кого стоит спрашивать о таком, хоть он и знает много.

— Переживаешь за него?

Томас перевёл взгляд на Алби, молча закусив губу. Он не уверен, особенно после вчерашних размышлений, что Алби является доверенным лицом Ньюта. По крайней мере, кем бы он ни был, это личные переживания Ньюта, которые он показал только ему.

— Он… — Томас поджал губы, кивнув, — переживает.

Алби как-то невесело усмехнулся, возвращаясь к именам:  
— Знаешь, их находят. Не всех, но находят, скитающимися за стенами, — он качнул головой, опуская взгляд, — последнего вот не нашли, хотя за ним вышли через пол часа, когда засекли.

— Да-а, — протянул Томас, пытаясь рассмотреть имя под пальцами Алби, — Ньют говорил.

— Отлично, — натянув улыбку, вожак отступил от стены, расстёгивая сумку, — значит, мне не надо об этом рассказывать.

— Что ты, если хочешь…

Алби протянул Томасу нож ручкой вперёд, явно давая понять, что разговор исчерпан. Томас кивнул, забирая его и подходя к стене вплотную. Он пробежался глазами по именам, и, заприметив местечко между Уинстоном и тем зачёркнутым, которое так пристально рассматривал Алби, потянулся туда.

— Вот тут, — напористо проговорил Алби, потянув руку парня за локоть в сторону, — есть место.

Томас вставил кончик лезвия в неровность камня, осматривая имена. Прямо под пустым пространством было выбито «Нт». Видимо, Ньют прознал поговорку про то, что Краткость — сестра Таланта.

* * *

Томас широко зевнул, жмурясь и вытягивая ноги. Он уже несколько минут ждёт на снопе сена и подумывает, не доспать ли ему. Это его первая стажировка, и ему интересно, чем занимаются на живодёрне. Не всё же им резать тушки, может, они катаются на коровах верхом? Он тут не задержится, он уверен, но заводить знакомства нужно в каждой отрасли, и ему как раз подворачивается возможность с этими стажами.

— Ты что тут делаешь?

Обернувшись на голос, Томас приветственно помахал рукой:  
— Пробуюсь на профессии.

— Да? — зевая, заспанный парень с заполненными руками прошел к ветхой двери, отодвигая засов локтём, — ну пошли.

— Давай помогу, — Томас поспешил вытащить у парня из-под локтя довольно тяжелый свёрток, — кто будет меня учить?

— Крис, — парень скинул на стол все оставшиеся коробочки и свёртки, опираясь на него и прикрывая глаза.

— Что я буду делать?

Вздохнув, парень опустил голову, обречённо мыча. Судя по его виду, он либо спал несколько часов, либо не спал вообще. Заебавшийся, но не раздражённый. На фоне красных белков зелёные глаза кажутся темнее, собственно, как и у всех.

— Вот он тебе и расскажет, — он присел, отодвигая заслонку под столом и доставая большой оранжевый тазик.

— А как…

— Чувак, — парень устало перевёл на него взгляд, — почему ты такой… живой?

— Я знаю, что такое сон, — хмыкнул Томас, опираясь копчиком на столешницу.

Закатив глаза, парень продолжил копаться в шкафчике.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Алек.

Томас перевёл взгляд на подобие жалюзи, на месте которого вчера ничего не наблюдалось. Солнце уже взошло и скоро температура обещает подняться. К слову, никакого запаха тут больше не наблюдается, видимо, в Глэйде хорошие уборщики или просто был неудачный день.  
Дверь скрипнула повторно и в проёме показался довольно знакомый парень. Русые волосы, серые глаза, свободные штаны.

— Крис, — Алек взмахнул ладонью вверх.

— Приветствую, — парень прошел рядом, хлопая по подставленной ручке, — что в такую рань здесь ищет этот сударь?

— Тебя, — Алек поднялся, беря тазик и один из свёртков, — я к куропаткам.

— В добрый путь, — пожелал Крис в спину уходящему, снимая к гвоздя повязку и надевая себе на лоб под волосы.

— Привет, — приподнял руку Томас, собрав пальцы обратно, — я Томас.

— Неизмеримо рад знакомству, — он прошел в соседнюю комнату, — странствуете или проездом у нас?

— Я… — Томас замялся, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят, — на стажировку…?

— Теперь всё ясно, как майский день, пройдёмте же.

Выразительно подняв брови, Томас кивнул и направился вслед за парнем. Он не понял половину из того, что говорил Крис, интересно, как он собирается чему-то учиться у этого человека.  
Они вышли к загонам, мимо которых Томас сюда и пришел пять минут назад. Каждый довольно длинный и в конце выстроены небольшие хибары для определённого скота. Сейчас загоны чистые, видимо, убирают их каждый вечер. Крис поднял деревяшку, служившую засовом на калитке, открывая первый загон справа.

— Для начала, накорми всех с этого ряда. Идешь к ним, — он махнул рукой в сторону хибары, — растолкаешь и выведешь сюда, хватит им отлёживаться. На руки не поднимай, за задние лапы не хватай, пальцы в пасть не засовывай. Этого тебе хватит, — он наклонился, поднимая железное ведро с крупно нарубленными овощами, вручая его, — на свиней. Сено овцам возьмешь за основой, — указал себе за спину на навес, откуда они вышли.

Крис вздохнул, переведя взгляд на бегущего по направлению к ним парня через загоны. Он помахал Томасу, чтобы тот шел открывать хлев, а сам повернулся к тропинке и скрестил руки. Когда парень подбежал достаточно близко, Томас, обернувшись, увидел, что это тот самый милашка, что врезался в него вчера. Сейчас же он выглядит ещё более встрёпанным и запыхавшимся, видимо, бежал от самого Хомстеда.

— Крис! — на последнем издыхании пролепетал мальчик, повиснув на калитке и шумно хватая воздух ртом.

— Изволь объясниться, по каким таким причинам я лицезрею тебя в таком виде, ещё и в такое время? — строго задал свой вопрос Крис и, Нику показалось, его голос стал ещё ниже.

— Я, — кашлянув, парень поднял раскрасневшееся лицо, — проспал…

— В таком случае, начни свой день с помощи нуждающимся.

Он прошел на выход, похлопав его по плечу и указав пальцем на самый большой загон:  
— Выдоите Дейзи и Бунго, сунешься в курятник — сам там поселишься и будешь нести яйца, внемлешь?

Ник нервно засмеялся, примирительно подняв руки. Проводив Криса взглядом, он расслабленно выдохнул и повернулся к Томасу. Тот же стоит в травке неподалёку, с ведром сырых растений, и с интересом наблюдает за происходящим.

—Я думал он говорит так, только чтобы поиздеваться, — Томас задумчиво провел рукой по лбу, —а нет.

— И тебе привет, — улыбнулся Ник, заходя в загон, — пойдём.

Томас повернулся за ним, поднял ногу и не шагнул. Он полетел. Носом вниз, всполол лицом траву и растянулся на земле солдатиком. В полёте он раскинул руки и схватился за футболку Ника, из-за чего навернулся и он, и вот, они вдвоём разлеглись плашмя на притоптанном газоне. Ник страдальчески захныкал, сжимаясь в комочек и прижимая руку к счёсанной коленке. Томас извернулся на бок, опуская голову и дёргая ногами в стороны. Его шнурки оказались завязаны в прекрасный бантик с узлами по обеим сторонам.

— Какого чёрта… — он сел, потянув за один, но узел только сильнее затянулся.

Ник тоже сел и, всхлипнув, вытянул ножку прямо. Повернувшись на звук, Томас шикнул и виновато осмотрел ранку.

— Прости, я случайно… — он прижал руку костяшками к губам, прикрыв глаза, — секунду.

Он повернулся к своим ногам, наскоро развязывая шнурки и запихивая их в носки. Томас поднялся и, отряхнувшись, наклонился, беря на руки мальчика. Ник обхватил его одной рукой за шею сзади, всхлипнув и приподняв ножку на воздух. Он направился обратно к навесу, где заприметил торчащий из стены шланг.

— Я сейчас, — он усадил Ника на деревянный ящик, убегая вовнутрь.

Вернулся Томас не один, а с Алеком и пакетом бинтов. Ник же подсел ближе к шлангу и набирает в ладошки воду, тоненькой струйкой пуская её на рану. Алек раздосадовано вздохнул, сжав в пальцах чёлку и поворачиваясь к Томасу.

— Ты сказал, он истекает кровью.

— Но так и есть! — Томас присел на корточки перед ящиками, доставая кусок бинта и смачивая его под водой.

— Это просто царапина, — развёл руками Алек.

— Он плачет и ему больно, — сжав в кулаке бинт, он отжал лишнюю воду.

— Томас, это обычная царапина.

— Он плачет и ему больно!

— Боже мой! — выразительно отчеканил Алек, взмахнув руками, — ладно, но это не освобождает ни тебя, ни его от работы.

Томас закатил глаза, тихо передразнивая уходящего парня и проводя бинтом по краям ранки. Ник протестующе зашипел, дёргая ногу на себя.

— Если мы не промоем рану, пойдёт заражение, — Томас подул на неё и протянул мальчику руку. Тот обхватил его ладонь пальчиками, поджав губки и кивнув.

Спустя пару минут, грязь была вымыта вместе с кровью, и теперь Томас сидит рядом на ящиках и перематывает Нику коленку. Тот уже перестал плакать и обнял себя за вторую ногу, поглядывая на парня из-под ресниц.

— Это Крис, — невнятно начал Ник, говоря себе в руки, — ну, шнурки. Никто не знает, как он это делает, чтобы никто не заметил.

— Что я ему сделал? — заправив края бинта, Томас опустил его ножку.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Ник, — тебя не трогали первые дни, потому что ты новичок. Но после прибытия девчонки ты уже не являешься им, — усмехнувшись на непонимающий взгляд, он поспешил объяснить, — это местная игра, так сказать: незаметно развязать кому-то шнурки. Но Крис ещё умудряется связать их между собой, так что, он мастер в этом деле.

— И я переиграю его, если сделаю так же ему? — задумчиво хмыкнул Томас.

— Наверное, — Ник пожал плечами, — пока никому не удавалось.

— Ну, это дело поправимое…

— Свиньи!

— Да, ты прав, он та ещё свинья, — кивнул Томас.

— Да нет же, свиньи!

Ник вытянул руку по направлению к загону, указывая на распахнутую калитку. Калитку, из которой, без зазрения совести, выбегают свиньи. Конечно, Томас то хлев открыл, а, когда выносил Ника, загон не закрыл. И теперь, откормленные поросятки разбрелись по всей тропинке вдоль заборчиков, радостно хрюкая. Томас подорвался с места, побежав к ним.

— Как их загнать?! — он остановился перед одной, с надеждой воззрившись на Ника.

— Напугай их чем-то! — в панике осмотревшись, Ник указал на связку железных кружек на гвозде, — этим!

Томас быстро снял их со стены, протрусив обратно к свинье и принялся неистово трясти прямо рядом с её головой. Кружки стали биться друг о друга с оглушительным шумом, да таким, что даже Нику, сидящему вдалеке, стало громко. А свинья просто толкнула рылом их подальше от себя, спокойно продолжая жевать траву. Томас потряс связкой возле другого её уха, но на этот раз она вообще никак не отреагировала. Тогда, Томас повесил кружки на забор и несильно шлёпнул свинью по боку. Та оскорблённо хрюкнула и отошла на метр в сторону. Он ударил её с другой стороны, на что свинья вернулась на то место, где стояла до этого.

— Может едой? — предложил Ник, кивнув на ведро с овощами.

Томас достал свёклу, тыкнув её прямо ей в морду. Свинья начала грызть её и Томас потянул руку на себя. Свинья зарычала и вцепилась зубами в овощ, уперевшись копытами в землю. Зарычав в ответ, Томас потянул уже двумя руками, зло нахмурившись. Свинья протестующе завизжала, бросившись на парня и тяжело топая. Томас вскрикнул, отскакивая назад и кидая в свинью свёклой. Та наклонилась к земле, обнюхала её и продолжила трапезу.

— Хватит смеяться! — Томас обернулся к хохочущему Нику, отряхивая руки друг о друга.

Мальчик зажал рот руками, что не помешало ему смеяться и дальше. Томас раздосадовано осмотрел свинью, прищурившись и воинственно сжав кулаки.

— Значит, не хочешь ты по-хорошему.

Он обошёл свинью и резко схватил её за задние копыта, поднимая в воздух. Свинка будто окаменела, оставшись передними на земле и не выпуская изо рта свёклы. Идя спиной назад, Томас потащил её обратно в загон, пыхтя и кряхтя. Ник же завалился на бок, хватаясь за живот и задыхаясь от смеха. Зрелище настолько забавное, что у него опять выступили слёзы, а бок схватило судорогой. Он закашлялся, вытирая ладонями слёзы и показывая Томасу «класс». Кажется, он нарушил все указания Криса.


End file.
